Misguided Angel
by MayaTheSoulReaper
Summary: Asuna Kuchiki, the only daughter of Byakuya and Hisana finds herself in the care of Yoruichi Shihōin after being found with no memory of who she was or her past. But when she finds herself facing her past, can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna. **

**I know I have another story to update but I couldn't get this one my head so I decided to post it. Please review.**

* * *

She didn't remember much of her past, to be honest she didn't remember anything. The only thing she managed to remember was her own name and she always wondered if it even was her name. And even though no matter how hard she tried to remember, she always ended up having a headache.

She did get some flashbacks here and then but the images were always blurred. It always happened when she found herself either alone or lost in her own little world, and every time it happened it always appeared and then vanished before she could even concentrate.

She remembered when Kisuke -the man who had took her under his wing when he found her laying motionless in front of his shop- told her about being a Soul Reaper and explained everything there was needed to know.

It wasn't long after that her spiritual pressure started returning and only then had she started to re-learn the things she had forgotten. She remembered asking the man if he knew more about her past but he merely replied, "That's something your going to have to figure on your own, Asuna."

And that's what she tried to do and every now and again when she had her free time, she always found herself in the underground training room of the Urahara's Shop. And this was what she always did in her free time.

Training.

She couldn't get enough of it. She always found herself pushing her body to the limit and had believed that with hard work, she could accomplish things better and become stronger if she wanted to find out more about her past.

It was also then that she met the woman Yoruichi Shihōin. At first, the girl paled when she found that the talking black feline wasn't a he but a she in disguise but as time passed, the two women grew on each other.

Kisuke didn't know if it was because of the girl's fierce determination to become stronger or if it was because Asuna Kuchiki looked so much like her father.

But whatever reason it was, the girl seemed to spark something within Yoruichi and the woman at last minute decided to take Asuna under her wing, teaching the girl everything she knew, taking her with wherever she traveled.

Asuna was thrilled to no point when she started seeing improvement in herself and someday, her unanswered. questions would finally be answered, she just didn't know it would be so soon.

* * *

Grey eyes watched on with fascination as fireworks took to the night sky, exploding in different colors and in different shapes.

She could see and hear the people gasp in awe and excitement as they moved about, trying to get a closer view or just in her case, to enjoy it.

Her eyes closed lightly as she sat on a rooftop, her knees pressed against her chest, she simply couldn't help but feel free.

For a moment there was nothing around her, just the fireworks exploding, the peace and quiet and for a moment, she felt at peace.

Feeling something vibrate in her pocket, the girl's hand fumbled for the device and pulled it out.

A glum look appeared on her face as she then flipped the phone shut and glanced up at the sky before standing up. "Thank you." Turning around, the girl simply disspeared from the spot, leaving all traces of her ever being there.

* * *

"Are you sure your up for this, Chad?" Kisuke Urahara questioned the tall boy as he leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.

The boy merely nodded his head. "Yes-," the sound of footsteps reached their ears and the two men glanced towards the owner of the footsteps.

Clad in a simple black shihakushō, the familiar face greeted Kisuke's line of vision and a small smile spread on his lips. "Well, well. If it isn't Miss Asuna." Chad stared at the girl curiously, he could sense a lot of spiritual pressure coming from this girl and he suspected she wasn't here to buy cookies.

Asuna merely smiled back, her grey orbs flickering towards Chad and she sweat dropped. "Wow your really tall," she instantly slapped her hands over her mouth and sighed. "I'm sorry that came out wrong."

Chad merely raised a hand. "Its fine." She blinked and let her hands drop to her side before extending her hand towards him.

"I'm Asuna Kuchiki," Chad blinked in surprise as his eyes widened.

He stammered for words. "D-did you just say Kuchiki?" She nodded her head and yet again let her hand drop before rubbing the back of her head and glanced at Kisuke.

He seemed to catch her hesitation and patted Chad's arm. "Let's wait for everyone else to arrive and then I'll explain." Chad merely nodded his head as he wondered how could this girl have any relation to Rukia and sat down once again.

Asuna glanced around and furrowed her brows. "I'm assuming everyone's still at on their way." Kisuke nodded and Asuna turned around as she heard footsteps approach them and soon found herself staring at a owner of bright orange hair.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ichigo and right on time! Welcome to the club." Chad stood up at Ichigo's arrival as Asuna merely stood next to Kisuke.

Ichigo blinked confused at Chad and seemed surprised to see his friend standing there. "Hey, Chad. What are you doing here?"

"Rukia saved me once. I want to help her out as much as I can." He replied. "I'm going, too."

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? Are you hard of hearing or something?" Another voice said while the owner approached them and Ichigo turned around as he found himself staring at Uryū. "I don't take defeat well, especially when it's at the hands of a Soul Reaper. So I'm going, too." Uryū announced.

"So, I guess we're all present and accounted for!" Ichigo yet again was surprised when Orihime stepped from the shadows.

"Orihime?" He questioned in disbelief and she nodded bowing forward slightly.

"Yes! I got the message, too." Ichigo glanced around, his eyes landing on Asuna for a split second before he started to freak out.

"Hold on a second. Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo demanded and Asuna glanced towards the black feline that just appeared.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, are you?" Yoruichi questioned as Ichigo's eyes landed on the cat.

Orihime smiled. "Yoruichi!" She greeted the feline and Asuna had to hide a smile as said cat stared at Ichigo in his eyes.

"Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the hidden powers of these three friends of yours. There have been so many clues. You need to be more observant than that if you want to survive. While you were training and trying to regain your Soul Reaper powers, the three of them were also training in their own way." Yoruichi stated and continued, "Instead of asking stupid, meaningless questions, you ought to be thanking them."

Ichigo's eye twitched slightly and he pointed a finger shakingly at the cat. "A freakin' cat just spoke to me!"

"His name is Yoruichi. And he's not just a cat!" Orihime corrected him and Asuna stared at her in surprise. So everyone here believed that Yoruichi was a he. That was amusing.

Uryū sighed and adjusted his glasses, "It is hard to get use to." He replied and Chad nodded.

"I'm still adjusting to it myself…" Chad admitted as Ichigo's eyes then flickered towards Asuna, only then noticing her fully. She was clad in a standard shihakushō, but she seemed awfully familiar. And if he looked closely, she resembled Rukia's brother, Byakuya but that was impossible.

Noticing everyone's attention on Asuna, Kisuke clapped his hands. "Alright, alright, come on, everybody! Let's take this little party inside the store; there are things we can't talk about out here in the open." He gestured for them to head inside.

Once they all climbed down the long ladder leading to the training grounds, Orihime was to first to react to its massive size as she clasped her hands together. "Whoa! This is so incredible! Who knew there was something this humongous below the shop! Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess." Ichigo dead-panned.

Tessai on the other hand felt teary-eyed and took Orihime's hand while the other used a handkerchief to wipe his tears. "What a heart-warming reaction. It's such a pleasure to have you on this trip, my dear."

"Well, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tessai." Orihime felt a little embarrassed at first. She scratched her head with a blush showing on her cheeks.

"Right," once again gaining everyone's attention, Asuna shifted lightly on her feet. "Alright, everyone, your attention, please? All eyes over here." Kisuke called as he gestured towards Asuna.

"Everyone this is Asuna Kuchiki." He gestured towards Asuna as Ichigo's eyes widened but before he could even ask, he continued. "To answer everyone's questions, yes I did say Kuchiki. No questions asked. No grudges held against her. We didn't come here to fight amongst each other." Asuna sighed as she glanced at the ground.

"She will tell you the truth when she's read and no without further ado", Kisuke snapped his fingers and the gate appeared in a comical fashion. "Voilà! This is the gate that leads to the Soul Society. It's called a Senkaimon or tunnel world gate. I'm gonna tell you all how to successfully pass through it. But first, we need to change one thing."

Asuna stood aside as Kisuke took the end of his cane and used it to bring Ichigo's soul out his body. Everyone stared in wonderment as Chad caught Ichigo's limp body.

"Wow." They all muttered under their breaths as a tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Hey, how about giving me a little warning next time, Urahara?!" Ichigo yelled comically to which the man merely smiled.

"I wondered how you changed your clothes so fast!" Orihime stated as she stared at Ichigo's limp body. "So Ichigo, you're not inside this Ichigo anymore?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm some doll with changeable outfits!" Ichigo muttered darkly.

"Alright, listen up. Unlike normal gates, this one has a spirit particle conversion machine." Kisuke once again gained everyone's attentio by this and Ichigo frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain. As you already know, the Soul Society is a spirit world. Unless you are in spirit form, it's impossible to enter. Right now, only two of you can cross through as a spirit: Ichigo and Asuna, a Soul Reaper. The conversion machine will transform the rest of you into spirits as well." Urahara explained.

"So you're saying the gate will let us pass through without extracting our souls?" Uryū asked for confirmation.

Asuna watched as Kisuke nodded his head. "Yes. Passing through the conversion machine will allow you to stay in your present forms."

"Alright, we understand!" Ichigo blurted out as he tried walking past Kisuke. "Let's get going-." He was stopped by Urahara's cane jabbing him in the side. Ichigo leaned one hand against a rock wall while the other soothed his aching hip.

Wincing, Asuna closed her eyes. "That must have hurt." She mumbled shaking her head.

"But there's a catch: the window of time the gate can be kept open for you is only…four minutes long."

All of them stared at Urahara with enlarged eyes. "But…is that gonna be enough time?" Ichigo asked.

Asuna was the only one calm about the situation. "Ordinarily, no." Kisuke deadpanned. "In fact, the whole scheme is a little shaky. Four minutes with the gate is all I can give ya. After that, it will close, and anyone who hasn't made it through yet will be trapped forever in the Dangai, the Precipice World between this world and the Soul Society."

Four minutes isn't a long time, and who knows what will happen if they were to be trapped in the Precipice World. "How will we ever make it?" Orihime asked.

"Go forward." Yoruichi said. "Remember what I told you about the connection between heart and soul. You must have no doubt, have no fear. Do not think about those you are leaving behind. The will to go forward will be your guide, and don't look back. Only those who can do these things can follow me through the gate and survive."

Ichigo stepped in front of the group, speaking for all of them when he said, "We all know this already or we wouldn't still be here. Quit with all your preaching, and let's do this thing, now!"

"And you understand that if you lose, you can never return to this life again, right?"

"Then all I need to do is win, huh?" Ichigo said.

Yoruichi continued to stare at Ichigo with his yellow eyes. "Exactly."

The Senkaimon lit up from being activated by Kisuke and Tessai. "So, everybody ready? As soon as it opens, run in as fast as you can."

"Right." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Good luck." Kisuke's eyes flashed towards Asuna, and she knew what he meant by that. She nodded her head and smiled lightly.

Asuna instantly followed the group as they rushed in the moment the gate opened. The light engulfed them inside of it. Right when it went away and everyone was gone, the clock started ticking, counting down the four minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna. **

* * *

It seemed as though the walls were closing in on them as they continued running. Uryū glanced back, his eyes widening. "Don't look now, but that section we just came through is collapsing on us," he observed. "I'm running as fast as I can, but I still don't think we're going to make it through!"

Asuna glanced back seeing that what he said was true. "Then quit looking behind you and concentrate your efforts on running! Once the restricted current swallows you up, it's all over!" Yoruichi scolded them all as they continued to run faster.

From up top, the currents exerted a heap of their purple substance. It nearly fell entirely on them but they increased their speed just in time. Unfortunately, it could move on its own and reached for Uryū, since he was the closest to the back, his cape had of course been a disadvantage.

"Uryū! I knew that stupid outfit would get him caught." Ichigo halted and grabbed the hilt of sword, ready to use it when given the signal.

"Hold it, you mustn't do that Ichigo. The restrictive current entangles the spiritual body. If you reveal yourself using your zanpakutō , it'll swallow you, too." Yoruichi and the others stopped and watched as Uryū was dragged away.

Making a quick decision, Chad rushed forward, using his strength, he ripped Uryū's cape and freed him. "Thanks for that, Chad." Uryū thanked his tall friend.

Chad merely nodded and the proceeded to threw the Quincy over his shoulder and then the group ran like hell. "What do you think you're doing? Hey, put me down, will ya? I can run on my own!" No one listened to his pleas and continued moving forward.

Asuna dared a glance back and saw something out of the ordinary going on in the distance. "I don't mean to bother you while you're running but…something else is coming." A beam of light appeared before it burst through the currents, revealing an enormous, object started heading their way. "Yoruichi, what is that?!" She all but yelled as she ran faster.

"It's the Cleaner! It comes through here every seven days to clear out the passage way, and it's just our bad luck that today is the day! Don't look back at it!" He warned the group. "That'll only slow you down. Just keep running or it'll crush you to powder!" Yoruichi encouraged them. "Go, go! We're almost to the exit!"

"Guys, we're not going to make it!" Uryū yelled as the Sweeper quickly closed in on them. Asuna's eyes widened when Orihime turned around, facing the sweeper before placing her hands on her hairpins.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" A triangular, orange shield placed itself between Orihime and the Sweeper. The force of the impact sent the group flying out the Dangai and hurdling towards the ground.

Landing on her own two feet easily, Asuna coughed slightly before dusting off her shihakushō and made sure her zanpakutō was still in its holder that was strapped to her back. Confirming it was alright she sighed in relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Asuna questioned as groans in replies reached her ears.

Orihime checked on Ichigo as he laid in a comical way with his legs over his head. "Ichigo, the way you landed showed tremendous artistic flare!"

Ichigo in return grumbled, "Gee, thanks a lot."

Uryū stood up and adjusted his glasses. "I knew it would be rough getting through that gate, but I had no idea it would take such a toll on my equipment. I wasn't expecting to use my spare cape so soon." He pulled out another piece of clothing from his jacket, earning looks from Chad, Ichigo and even Asuna.

"Oh, man, don't tell me he brought a change of clothes." Ichigo huffed out as Orihime smiled.

"Guys, isn't this great? We all made it and everyone's okay!" Orihime piped in.

Yoruichi lunged at Orihime. "It's not great! We were lucky!" The cat smacked his head into Orihime's face, injuring her eye.

She held the said body part while crying in pain. "My eye!" Tears streamed down her face as Yoruichi stared at the girl.

"I told you not to expose your spiritual powers in there! We're fortunate that the Cleaner only made contact with the shield area. If it had even touched any part of the six-flowers themselves, we'd all be dead now." That was a little harsh.

"I…I didn't know…" Orihime stammered as Asuna walked forward.

"Yoruichi to be honest, she didn't deserve that. I think nobody deserved that. I mean lighten up. How was Orihime supposed to know that? And anyway, if it hadn't been for her quick thinking, we wouldn't have made it through that gate in the first place." Orihime stared at the girl in surprise.

In reply to Asuna's wonderful speech, the feline turned its head towards her. "I don't think any of you appreciate how serious the situation really is."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Uryū glanced around. "Listen… Doesn't it seem awfully quiet around here?"

"Yeah… Is this place really the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as they tried to find at least one soul in the village.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. And the specific area we are in is called the Rukon District. It's here in the Rukon District that souls come to live when they first arrive in the Soul Society. As a matter of fact, it's right on the perimeter of the Seireitei, where Soul Reapers live. It's the poorest section yet also the one with the greatest freedom, and it has the largest population of souls within the Soul Society."

"If that's true, then where is everybody?" Uryū asked as Asuna continued to stay silent and stared ahead.

"Hey, look at those buildings over there. Why do they look so different from everywhere else?" Ichigo observed the other section, which had a more formal and well-done structure.

"Just forget about that." Yoruichi said but the orange haired Soul Reaper didn't forget it.

"I know… I bet that's the Seirei – whatever you just mentioned – where all the Soul Reapers live!" He ran toward the other set of buildings, ignoring Yoruichi. "Alright you Soul Reapers, here I come!"

"Wait, stop you idiot! You can't run up to the gate like that! You'll be killed!" Asuna's eyes widened as enormous blocks that set into place on the ground in a flowing sequence until they entirely surround the Seireitei, she flash stepped towards Ichigo but found herself in the midst of dirt flying in all directions from the impact of the forming wall. Ichigo coughed out any dust that tried to get in his lungs.

"Well, well," a deep voice was heard over everyone. "It's been a long time since anyone has tried to pass through the Spirit Gate without a travel permit. And I don't get many guests these days, so welcome to you, little man and little girl."

The man speaking sure did surprise them all. It was a humongous being wearing a Soul Reaper uniform, half of it resting off his body. The left arm bore metal layers of armor with the other covered by the robe's sleeve. On his head was a red, cylinder-shaped hat with two yellow tassels on the side. His sideburns were so long that they had to be tied up near his chin. The same went for his waist-length hair.

Asuna stared up at him, her eyes wide. "Damn! Your big." Ichigo glanced at her.

A golden handle to a massive axe with red markings slammed itself down near Ichigo and Asuna. It caused rubble to fly everywhere, along with a new cloud of dust. "Jidanbō." The giant introduced himself as he glanced down at his two opponents. "Whenever you are ready, give it all you've got! And good luck."

"He's a leviathan." Uryū spoke up for the rest of them. "What kind of creature do you suppose he is? He is way too big to be a human being."

"He is known simply as Jidanbō. He was chosen from amongst the very best warriors the Soul Society has. His task is to guard the Hakutō Gate, one of four entrances that make up the Spirit Gate." Yoruichi said.

"He's the guard? If we intend to get through this gate, it looks like we have no other choice but to defeat him." Asuna placed a finger on her chin.

"Yes, but that will not be an easy task, I'm afraid. In the 300 years Jidanbō has served at this post, countless invaders have tried, but not a single one has ever broken through the Hakuto Gate. Jidanbō has become a legend of power and strength."

"How are we supposed to defeat somebody like that?" Uryū asked.

"That's where your intelligence and creativity come in. The first thing we need to do is to have a meeting to decide on a strategy. Ichigo, Asuna, let's start with – AHHH!" Poor Yoruichi didn't even see it coming. He knew it would happen but didn't expect it to be so soon. "No! Chad, Orihime, come back here, both of you! Have you lost your minds?!"

Jidanbō brought down his axe and forced Chad and Orihime to skid to a stop. He created a makeshift wall from the ground, surrounding him, Ichigo and Asuna.

"He's not only huge… He's insane!" Uryū confessed as Jidanbō chuckled.

"You two need some work on your manners. Are you country-bumpkins or something? We're civilized in this city. Here are the rules."

A finger went up with each one said. "Rule number one: always wash your hands before you sit down to eat. Rule number two: don't eat food that's fallen on the floor. Rule three: battles in the city are always fought one-on-one." The last rule shocked the two. They didn't think that was entirely fair at all.

"The kid with the spiky orange hair was the first to approach and challenge me, so he shall be my first opponent and then the girl with black h-," Jidanbō looked closely at Asuna and then blinked. "You look familiar but no matter. I will deal with her too. Then, I'll come back and deal with you two. I won't take long, promise…" He stomped away to face Ichigo again.

"Orihime," the said girl turned to see Chad whispering to her. "I'm going to wait for the right opportunity and punch a big hole through this wall. As soon as it's open, you aim Tsubaki at the big guy through the opening."

Asuna sighed lightly as she reached for her zanpakutō, her hand wrapping around the hilt, ready to draw it but a voice stopped her, "Asuna, right?" Ichigo asked and she nodded at him.

"I need you to stand down," her eyes widened. "Look I don't know you but if your by any chance related to Rukia, I will consider you as my friend so I'm asking you to stand down and let me handle this." She smiled lightly at his words and nodded before flash stepping a safe distance away.

"What was that? Don't tell me you two are still plotting schemes over there." Jidanbō smirked.

"I got your back, Ichigo." He nodded and offered a small smile.

Both teens sweat dropped. "Even his hearing is powerful!" said Orihime amazed.

"Orihime, Chad! Are you there?" Ichigo called from the other side.

"Ichigo! Yes, we're here! Are you alright?" She called back to him.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm still alive and kickin'!"

"We're coming to help you. Just wait right there!" Orihime called from behind.

"Yeah, well, here's the thing, Orihime. I actually want you and Chad to stay put. I asked Asuna to stand down and let me handle this by myself."

Orihime protested against his decision. "What?! Ichigo, this is too big a job for even you to handle alone!"

"Don't worry! Just wait for me over there. It'll be okay." Ichigo reassured her and glanced at Asuna. "And if its to much to handle, I got back up."

Uryū rushed forward. "I refuse to do that!"

"Yeah, tell him!" Orihime encouraged Uryū.

"Ichigo, we can't afford to wait around. Instead of wasting time battling the guard individually, we've gotta attack together and get pass this gate!"

"You're here too, Uryū?" Ichigo questioned in a taunting manner.

Uryū's temple throbbed in response to Ichigo's idiocy. "I've been here the whole time! It's just like you to waste energy on stupid comments, Ichigo."

"Oh, shut up. You're giving me a headache!"

Chad silently walked up the rock border, becoming serious as he said, "Can you defeat him?"

"Hmm…" He massaged his neck while in deep thought. "Probably."

A fist started pounding against the other side of the wall. "Probably? Don't you understand that this is a life-and-death situation we're in here?!"

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, don't worry about it alright?"

"How can I not worry, Ichigo?" Uryū said.

"Listen, I'll tell you all an interesting little story." Ichigo started. "Remember when I was training with Mr. Hat and Clogs? He said it was going to take 10 days for my Soul Reaper powers to be completely restored. But as it turned out, it only took me five days. So, what do you think I did those other five days?"

"Knowing you, probably goofing off." Uryū answered.

"I fought with him the whole time, for so long, non-stop for five days and nights."

"I see," Uryū's muffled voice said. "And, you learned all his fighting techniques, right?"

"Wrong again."

"So what's your point, then?"

"I didn't learn a single thing about fighting, but in those long hours," Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō's hilt as the bandages unraveled. "I gained tremendous strength and stamina."

Asuna smiled lightly as she stood aside as Ichigo and Jidanbō stared down at each other while in their stances. "You done making speeches yet?"

"Look pal, I never asked for you to wait, so you could've attacked anytime, right?" Ichigo mocked.

Jidanbō growled inwardly with his own vein popping out. "So, you are a country-bumpkin after all. Didn't your folks teach you any manners? When someone is polite enough to wait for you, you should always say 'thank you'!" His mighty axe went up and came down, heading straight for Ichigo who challenged him.

As the weapon's sharp edge landed on its target, heaps load of rubble and debris flew in all sorts of directions. It even went over the rock wall the rest of the group was near.

Asuna merely closed her eyes, suddenly loosing herself in her own thoughts, everything around her dissapearing.

She wondered if they would ever make it out alive, if they did get the chance to get in. If this was the welcoming party they were having, she didn't want to stick around for the after party.

She blinked finding herself out her thoughts. "-once, I'll be able to give it everything I have. Of all the intruders who have tried to get past this gate, there have only been two who have come along before you who were powerful enough to stop my first thrust. But that is where the story ends, because neither they, nor you, could ever hope to fend off my second thrust!"

Ichigo prepared himself for the upcoming attack and once again stopped Jidanbō's axe. It was pretty powerful, though, for it even pushed Ichigo's hair back as sparks flew.

"Are you still standing?" Both had difficulty either holding up or pushing down the other's blade. "I guess I get to keep trying my attacks on you, then! See how you like this." Jidanbō let out a short laugh, bringing his axe away from the orange-haired boy. "Jidan Ten Strike Festival! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!" Each time the giant Soul Reaper counted, he swung his axe at Ichigo.

Asuna frowned. "What in the world is he doing?" She countered.

"Uh… Seven! Eight! Twelve! Nine! Six! Uh, wait," Jidanbō held the weapon high in the air. "I've never had to count this high before. But I must be at ten by now, so it's time to finish this!" With a single swing of his axe, he ended up leaving a crack in the gate behind him and sliced the rocks surrounding them in half.

Shielding her eyes, Asuna coughed. "Everyone alright?"

Finally, the madness died down and everyone watched the battle before them. "Got him…I think." The bottom half of the makeshift wall crumbled and fell. The smoke that hid Ichigo subsided, revealing the orange haired boy standing tall with Zangetsu held behind him.

"What? That's impossible! How can you still be standing after that attack, Spiky Head?"

Orihime became bubbly and filled with relief. "But he's still alright!"

"Are you finished, gatekeeper?" Ichigo opened his eyes, going back into a fighting stance. "Cause if you are, then it's my turn now!"

Beads of sweat rolled down Jidanbō's face. He held his head back in slight fear at what Spiky Head was capable of, but he quickly shook that fear off. "I'm not done. I'm not done! I just have to bring out some more weaponry!" As he said, he brought out yet another weapon from inside of his robes.

"He's got another axe!" She mumbled in disbelief under her breath as the giant took both mighty axes in hand, Jidanbō used his immense muscles to break off the armor on his left arm.

His face turned red with veins popping out in the process. The armor shattered and fell in front of Ichigo, who didn't budge a single inch as the pieces piled up. "My ultimate attack. See if you can withstand the Jidan Bonzai Strike Festival!"

Just before Jidanbō touched Ichigo, "Sorry, pal, but I'm gonna break your axes." He flicked his wrist, faced the silver edge of the zanpakutō upwards, and then sliced both of the giant's axes off the handles.

Quickly drawing her zanpakutō, Asuna skidded back as she shielded herself and this time, the blast was so powerful that Orihime had to use her Santen Kesshun.

The aftermath of Ichigo's attack cleared most of the battlegrounds. He even forced Jidanbō so far back that he fell and slide on his rear end. "What… What was that?"

The gatekeeper jumped back on his feet before scratching the side of his head with a chuckle. "Whoa, you almost got me that time! I can't believe I slipped and fell on my behind. It's been a long time since that happened. Uh, what's that weird look on your face for?" He pointed a thick digit toward Ichigo as he indeed gave him a confused sort of look.

"I bet you think you're the one who sent me flying backwards, don't you? You should really know better than that! But it's typical of a country-bumpkin like you to believe that a gatekeeper like me could be blown away so easily. All I have to do is make one more swing with my mighty axe and –." Jidanbō was horrified to see that his precious axes were now down to the golden handle. His shook so much that more drops of sweat formed on his face.

Yoruichi hopped up on a large piece of debris, or possible the axe. "Huh… It appears Jidanbō's mighty axes have been modified somewhat." Asuna placed her zanpakutō back in its holder and flash stepped towards the group.

"Well? Are you gonna say something or just stand there?" Ichigo leaned Zangetsu on his shoulder. He waited for the giant to respond but only received silence. For a short moment that is.

"My axes… My axes are ruined!" And cue the waterworks from the insane leviathan, making Asuna's eyes widen and sweatdrop. "Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to destroy my beautiful babies!?" He continuously banged the remains of his weapons on the ground, causing Ichigo to lift off one foot each time. It finally stopped, but Jidanbō still whimpered with tears coming out.

"This giant is such a big tough guy on the outside but on the inside…" Asuna started slumping her shoulders.

"He's more like a little boy." Orihime finished for her.

"Look, I'm sorry, about your axes and everything. But hey, I couldn't let you keep swinging them at me! Although, I guess I should have destroyed one of them and let you keep the other one. My bad." Ichigo fanned his hand to help the guard calm down.

Jidanbō sniffled a little and looked up at him. "No, you not bad. Even though you're my enemy, you still care. Instead of only thinking of your quest and your desire to get through the get, you're actually concerned for your opponent and his axes! What a good person you are, my spiky-headed enemy. What a generous heart you have!" He carefully held Ichigo with the tips of his fingers.

"Well, it's only natural to wanna console someone who cries so much, even if they are really…big." Ichigo consolted.

"I know. I'm acting like a big baby." Jidanbō stood and wiped away his tears. "All that crying and moaning over a couple of old axes! I'm nothing but an embarrassment of a man. I'm a total loser…"

". . .Huh?" Asuna mumbled confused.

"A total loser!" The giant shouted, arms shooting out into the bright sky. "You beat me, not only as a warrior and gate-keeper; you have defeated me as a man as well! It has been 300 years since I became the keeper of the Hakutō gate. And in all those years, never have I lost a challenge or allowed anyone to pass this way. I thought the day would never come, but you were the first man to defeat me." With his left hand, he wiped away any left over tears before standing straight again. "Therefore, I, Jidanbō, grant you passage through the Hakutō Gate."

"Yes!"

"You're allowing all of us to pass?" Uryū asked in disbelief and Jidanbō nodded.

"That's right. I was decisively defeated in battle by your leader. As a result, I have no right to stop anyone in your group."

"What?!" Uryū had red signs furiously shaking above his head as he jutted a finger at Ichigo. "Whoever said anything about Ichigo being our leader? Absolutely not!"

Ichigo simply stared at Uryū with a comical expression. "It's no big deal, but why are you upset, Uryū?"

"So your name is Ichigo, huh Spiky Head?" The giant asked and the orange haired boy nodded.

"That's right. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's a pretty cute name for someone who seems to take himself so seriously, don't you think?" Asuna hid a grin behind her fist.

His temple throbbed as his teeth were akin to a shark's. "My name is not cute! Ichi means 'number one', and Go stands for 'guardian' and that's what I am!"

Asuna chuckled under her breath. The giant chuckled at his ranting. "Yeah, whatever. You take care now."

The gatekeeper placed a large hand on the West Gate's door. "I don't know why you are so determined to pass through this gate, but those you will meet on the other side are all very strong."

Ichigo faced Jidanbō again and smirked, "I'm aware of that."

"Very well. As long as you think you know what you're getting into… Now, stand back, and I'll open the gate for you." Jidanbō slid both hands underneath the door. "This is not going to be easy. It's been closed a long time." He began lifting the heavy entrance as his muscles' veins popped out. A bright light shined while the gate slowly opened.

"Amazing…" said Ichigo.

"I never thought anyone could lift something so heavy!" Orihime stated and Asuna nodded but frowned upon seeing Jidanbō's quivering hands.

Ichigo jogged to him to check out the problem. "Jidanbō, what is it? Why are you frozen like that? Is something wrong?" Ichigo saw an unknown figured approach them up ahead. They wore the same Soul Reaper uniform but had a white haori with the sleeves cut off. "Who is that?" He demanded.

"That is none other than… The Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru!" Jidanbō stated in a frightened tone. Asuna frowned as she turned her head towards the said Captain.

Moments seemed to pass as everyone stared at the silver haired Captain. "Ok now, who the hell is this?" Ichigo demanded as Asuna slowly drew her zanpakutō.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna. **

**I want to thank each and everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I thank all my silent readers as well. **

**MysticalNyla: I am glad that you find this story interesting and hope it will stay so for the rest. **

* * *

It seemed moments had passed that everyone was on edge as they stared at the silver haired Captain who's grin only seemed to widen.

Ichigo was the first one to break the silence. "Alright. Who the hell is this?"

"Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." Yoruichi answered.

"Oh, unacceptable…" Something flashed by, too fast for Asuna to see but her eyes widened when blood flew from Jidanbō's bare arm, leaving a deep gash.

"Jidanbō, no!" Ichigo yelled out as Asuna gripped the hilt of her sword tighter, her teeth griding.

"Unacceptable." Gin repeated while standing up straight. "Being the guardian of the gate doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate."

**How careless of me. I didn't think that someone of his caliber would show up. Even if these kids have gotten stronger, the strength of a captain is beyond their imagination. They cannot fight him; we must avoid that potentially disastrous situation at all costs.** Yoruichi thought observing the current situation.

Jidanbō glanced up from his position, his eyes widening. "I defended the gate and lost. Once I lost, I had to open the gate. There was nothing else I could do." He explained. But Asuna could see that this didn't satisfy the Captain.

"What you're saying makes no sense." Gin started walking towards them. "A gatekeeper who loses isn't supposed to open the gate. When a gatekeeper loses, it means death." Gin grinned from behind his mass of silver hair.

Asuna moved forward but stopped when Ichigo beat her to it. Ichigo and Gin clashed against swords, before they both retreated. Ichigo skidded to a stop and pointed his sword at Gin. "You wanna tell me just what the hell you think you're doing?"

Asuna rolled her eyes as a certain black feline sweat dropped at this act, "Yes, Ichigo, what are you doing?!"

Ichigo ignored the cat and raised a eyebrow at Gin. "What's the big idea, showing up now and trying to butt in, you stupid friggin ass clown? Anyone who's pathetic enough to make an appearance in order to attack an unarmed man deserves to be killed."

"You're sure a funny kid," Gin observed. "And you're not scared of me?" Asuna raised a eyebrow.

"Hell no." Ichigo replied with a glare.

"Careful, boy! You must stop Ichigo! It is best we retreat for now." The black haired girl simply sighed as Ichigo again ignored the suggestion.

"Huh? Why? I'm only just getting started here! There is no way I'm gonna submit to this guy!"

Stepping forward, Asuna rubbed her temples. "Ichigo I suggest you listen to Yoruichi," this voice seemed to pike the Captain's attention and Gin cocked his head. "Please just listen."

**Well isn't this a surprise. Hmm, I'm quite certain that a somewhat fellow Captain would be thrilled to hear this news. But none the less, this must be the Ichigo I've been hearing so much about.**

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, her voice sounded so pleading and desperate but he shook his head. "Look, I'll be fine, so just let me finish this guy off!"

Gin hummed lightly under his breath, "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this and he turned towards the Captain. "You know about me? But how could you?"

"Just as I thought," Gin ignored his question. "How very predictable." He started walking away, leaving a slightly confused Ichigo.

"Huh?... Hey, where are you going? Hey, wait!"

"I don't like this," Asuna mumbled as she observed the Captain.

"All the more reason why I can't let you pass." He stopped a good distance away from them and held his sword out.

Ichigo raised a eyebrow. "So then why are you standing so far back, unless you're planning on throwing that dagger?" Asuna facepalmed.

"It's not a dagger. In fact, it's my Zanpakutō." Gin held the short blade in position as strong winds blew past everyone. "Impale him, Shinsō!" The tip of the released Zanpakutō shot itself toward Ichigo, who hurriedly defended himself using his own but was nonetheless forced into Jidanbō.

"Ichigo!" Asuna yelled as she watched him slam into Jidanbō, both of them flying backwards.

Yoruichi stared in horror at the closing door that quickly fell. "No, the gate!" Asuna stopped and turned, everything seemingly going slow motion.

On the other side, Gin's zanpakutō shrunk in size as its wielder withdrew it right before the gate closed. He waved goodbye, leaning his body sideways with a hand on the other hip. "Bye-bye now." And with that the gate slammed shut.

As everyone checked on Ichigo and Jidanbō, Yoruichi simply sat there, staring at the wall before closing her eyes in silence and turned towards the group, Asuna silently following behind the black feline.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime questioned.

He looked up but answered neither of them. "Look at the gate! That bastard…" The last part he said more to himself.

"Well, it seems that you're alright." Yoruichi stated.

Ichigo sighed mentally. "I'm sorry guys. It's my fault that the gate closed." Asuna stared down at him, a frown settled on her face.

"No, don't start blaming yourself. Your opponent was Gin Ichimaru. It couldn't be helped. You should just be glad that you were not hurt." Yoruichi said as Ichigo simply clutched his hands into fists.

He stood up and turned towards Orihime, "Would you do me a favor? Go over there and help Jidanbō, if you can." The girl in return nodded her head.

"Well that's odd," Asuna mumbled under her breath as villagers from the Rukon District seemed to come out of hiding.

"Well, looky what we got here." Ichigo said as he glanced around.

"They must have been hiding until now." Uryū added.

"But why?" Orihime questioned frowning. Murmurs and whispering was exchanged between the souls of the Rukon District. On their bodies were ragged yet somewhat decent robes and a few other accessories if wanted to add on.

"Well, obviously, we were frightening to them." Yoruichi answered. "Souls who come to the Soul Society illegally without a Soul Reaper escort are called Ryoka and are said to be the root cause of all kinds of trouble."

Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. "They must think that we're their enemies." On cue, Uryū and Orihime prepared themselves if anyone dared attack.

Asuna sighed shaking her head as she sheathed her blade.

"Please stop; allow me to introduce myself." An elder man stepped out from the clump of souls as he calmly requested for the group to relax before politely bowing to them. "I am the elder of this area, which is known as the Rukon District. All of us witnessed the events that occurred just now, and we would like to welcome you as Jidanbō's true saviors." 

* * *

Asuna stood aside with the group as more souls surrounded them, all intently watching as Orihime inspected the wound of Jidanbō.

The elder of the area spoke to most of the group above the people's voices, "This place is full of many Soul Reapers that are rotten and incorrigible. But Jidanbō , a native of the Rukon District, is not one of them. He's always been so kind to us."

"We all witnessed how you went against Gin Ichimaru in order to save Jidanbō. You must surely be a good person; we can see that." Another man added as he approached the group.

Ichigo merely scratched his face. "But still, what a terrible wound."

She placed both hands on her hips before turning to the rest of them. "Right, there's no need to worry; I should be able to heal Jidanbō's wounds!" A sudden uproar of amazed comments and murmurs broke out from the crowd. Ichigo was the most surprised of all.

"Huh? You're kidding me!" He leaned slightly forward with his arms crossed. "You really can heal that wound?"

"Sure. Just leave it to me!" As she stretched her arms out, Orihime called out the names of her healing Shun Shun Rikka. Asuna stared in wonderment as two small fairy's shot up in the sky before floating in front of Orihime.

"Could you lend me your powers?" Orihime asked in a sweet and polite manner.

"Of course we will! As your power, we are here awaiting your command. All you have to do it recite the spirit chant, remember?" Both spirit beings flew up as Orihime nodded.

"Right! Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" A barrier in the shape of a half oval covered Jidanbō's wound and began healing it.

"Wow, that's truly amazing. So, when exactly did you get that power?" Ichigo's question went unanswered as a childish voice was heard trying to get through the bunch.

"Excuse me, please let me through. Move it!" After finally making it in, the curly haired child spotted the person he was looking for. "Hey, over here! It's me! It's Yuichi! Don't you remember?"

Chad had to think about it before realizing that it really was him. "Yuichi Shibata?"

"Right! Yuichi the cockatiel! You remember now, don'tcha?"

* * *

Asuna sighed as she silently sat on the railing of a bridge, staring intently at the river below. A small breeze went by, sweeping her hair along with it before closing her eyes.

Chad and Yuichi had left somewhat to catch up and she didn't know where the rest of the group were but she could spot Ichigo sitting on a rooftop, staring intently at the Seireitei.

She sighed under her breath and silently flash stepped behind him. "You know," the orange haired boy jumped and turned around, relaxing when he saw who it was and sighed. "That was pretty brave for what you did for Jidanbō." She complemented him as she sat down next to him, her arms supporting her as she slightly leaned back.

Ichigo merely rubbed his neck and shrugged. "It was nothing." He muttered glancing at her as she opened her eyes before pressing her knees against her chest.

"I don't remember much of my past," she scoffed lightly drawing the attention of Ichigo. "I hardly remember anything. Kisuke found my in front of his shop, knocked out cold with no recollection of how I got there."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared intently at the girl as she spoke, having no idea what to say. "When I woke up, the only thing I remembered was my name and nothing else," her fists clenched tightly. "I was so confused, lost and that's when Kisuke decided to take me in, teaching me the things I've forgotten so that maybe one day, all my unanswered questions could finally be answered."

She sighed lightly and smiled. "Because somewhere beyond that gate, lies all my answers but I honestly don't know if I'm ready to face them." She laughed. "And this is why I have asked to come along because I honestly need to find out who I am before it kills me."

Moments passed as silence spread between the two, nobody uttering a word.

**Since the short time period she's been here with us, she's been putting on this kind and caring persona for everyone, but on the inside this is hurting her more than I can imagine. She's putting her life on the line to help me save Rukia and that's enough for me. **

As she went to stand up, Ichigo slowly turned towards her. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she stared at him surprised. "I never really thanked you for coming along to save Rukia and that act alone is good enough for me. I didn't expect you to tell me anything but I appreciate it. So," he stood up slightly and extended his hand. "It doesn't matter if your related to Rukia. I consider you as my friend."

**He considers me his friend,** she stared at him. **Wow. I never really had a friend**.

Her eyes skimmed slightly with tears as she smiled. "Th-that means a lot to me Ichigo. I promise," she threw a thumbs up. "I got your back." With that she flash stepped away, leaving a flabbergasted Soul Reaper behind. 

* * *

Inside the Elder's home, the group of seven were discussing about what to do next. Asuna simply found herself leaning against the wall, listening intently.

"Are you serious? You really want us to give up trying to get pass the gate?" Ichigo said as he looked down on Yoruichi.

"No, I don't mean give up completely. Once the gate is open, it's only logical that the security on the other side will become that much tighter, which means that continuing with the same strategy is not necessarily the best approach." A diagram of the four gates surrounding the Soul Society was drawn for all to see, an 'X' written next to the Hakuto Gate.

"I have to agree with you on that." Uryū agreed.

Asuna slightly stepped forward. "So then, what about the other gates?"

"There won't be much difference than what we faced with this one." Yoruichi informed and Asuna nodded lightly.

"Well, in that case, what the hell are we gonna do?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, isn't it obvious? If we cannot use the gate, then naturally we must enter another way." Yoruichi turned to the old man. "Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kūkaku Shiba?"

Kūkaku Shiba? Now where have I heard that name before?

The village elder's eyes widened at the request. "What? You can't be serious!"

Ignoring him, Yoruichi kept calm. "As you may know, she is someone who likes to change her place of residence; I haven't been able to find out where she currently lives."

The elder clenched his fist as his blood nearly boiled. "Kūkaku Shiba... Are you sure? Don't tell me you're planning to go through the wall like that!"

Orihime frowned as everyone stared at Yoruichi, Asuna the only one calm about the situation. "Uh, like what?" Orihime asked.

Asuna glanced around as she heard the sound of an upcoming stampede of hooves was heard closing in on them. They all straightened up at the sound.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Ichigo asked as Asuna now quickly stood next to him.

"Sounds like a stampede." Orihime answered for Ichigo.

On the other side, an animal came to an abrupt halt which threw their rider off, sending them flying through the traditional doors. A man dressed in white hakama pants and a matching sleeveless top with a red obi sash tumbled and fell to the floor. He got up in his beige sandals as he used his red finger-less gloved hand to rub his white and red bandana covered head. A pair of glasses blocked his eyes from the eight people watching him.

"Anyone know who this guy is?" Ichigo asked but nobody answered him as a brown boar came in wearing a red bow. "Huh!? Are you kidding? What in the – what's a boar doing here?!"

The unknown man sighed as he dusted off his gray vest with a golden ring design. "Well, well, well, thrown again by ol' Bonnie. There's gotta be another way to travel." He gave a two finger salute to the elder. "Hey, long time no see, old man!"

"Ganju, no! What are you doing here? I think you should go home!" The elder stated as he stared horrified at the man named Ganju.

"What gives? Look, I know it's been a while, but is that anyway to greet an old friend? I mean, what are your guests here gonna think?" He looked around at the occupants of the room, his eyes landing on the two that stood out the most. "What do we have here?" He took his shades off, showing an eyebrow with a strange design. "Would someone explain to me why there are stinkin' Soul Reapers here?"

"What did you just say?" Ichigo accused as his eyebrow twitched.

"Ichigo, don't do or say anything that'll cause any more trouble..." Yoruichi consolted.

Ganju walked up to Ichigo before patting his cheek. "What's the matter, your ears not working? What I said was: 'would someone explain to me why there are stinkin' Soul Reapers here'." He repeated in a mocking and childish tone.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Ganju grabbed Ichigo's chin while pushing his cheeks up, making him pout. "Well, say something, ya sniffling dandelion!"

Ichigo's head throbbed and Asuna blinked as Ichigo sent Ganju flying back, the man quickly shooting back up holding his face. "Hey, just what're you trying to do?! Are you pickin' a fight with me?!"

"You started it, pig straddler!" Ichigo held a shaking fist up as his veins throbbed in pure anger. "You walked in and picked on us for no reason! What kind of a moron are you?!"

"Moron?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you stupid!?"

"No, I'm not stupid!"

"I have a name, ya know!"

"I know, and I thought it was Stupid!"

Orihime held her face while she and the rest of them heard or watched the useless bickering between them. "What should we do about this? We've got to stop those two!"

"Quit a mess. This is just what I expected." The elder then took a sip of his tea.

"Come on! This is no time to sit there while drinking tea!" Uryū shouted while jutted a finger out at the fight going on. "Just tell us who the guy is!"

"Are you kidding me? You really don't know who I am?" Ganju said as he leaned on his wrist.

"No, I don't." Ganju turned to Asuna and raised a eyebrow.

"And you? What about you?" She shook her head and  
Ganju smirked.

"Then that settles it. My given name is Ganju: the self-proclaimed Deep Red Bullet of the West Rukon, and self-proclaimed but universally acknowledged Boss Man of the West Rukon, and finally, the self-proclaimed #1 Soul Reaper Hater of West Rukon!" Each title had its own pose and subtitle. Asuna's eyes lightly widened.

"Self-proclaimed!?" Everyone questioned besides Asuna and Ichigo.

"You forgot self-proclaimed fool!" Ichigo accused as he flexed his wrist.

"Say what?" Ganju shot daggers at Ichigo.

"You heard me."

As a response, Ganju tackled him out of the residence before making a thud to the dirt ground. Everyone rushed outside to help Ichigo but they were stopped by other men. "Hold it right there! We won't let you get in the Boss Man's way."

"But look, if you really want to fight someone –."

"We will be happy to oblige you." Another finished.

"Ganju's henchmen." Asuna narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"What do we do now?" Orihime got in a fighting stance, ready to defend herself.

"See that?" Chad started as they glanced at the men. Asuna's eye twitched.

"They're all riding on boars." Everyone finished.

"Get out of here while you still can!" Meanwhile, Ganju stood over a fallen Ichigo as he jutted a finger at him. "Now listen, as long as long I'm alive, no Soul Reaper will ever be allowed to step one stickin' inside West Rukon –."

Having quite enough of his blabbering, Ichigo planted his foot square in Ganju's face while standing on one hand. His henchmen called out for him as flashing signs appeared over them. "Boss Man!"

"Shut up. Why don'tcha give it a rest?" Ichigo straightened up as he rubbed his slightly hurt cheek. "Look, if you wanna fight, then I'll fight you!"

Ganju tried to soothe his face from the painful hit Ichigo gave him. "Why you… You punched my ruggedly handsome face! Not once, but twice!"

"Actually, the second time around was a kick, you idiot!" Ichigo corrected.

"That's enough fighting, Ichigo!" Yoruichi stepped out of the house while standing near Orihime. "You should not be using up your strength in a meaningless brawl."

"Hey, don't forget he started the fight! If you want us to stop, then tell him." Ichigo said as he jutted a finger at Ganju.

The black cat clenched its sharp teeth as he glared at Ichigo. Getting all worked up over such a silly thing, the fool!

"The way I see things, you and I are destined to fight; we don't have a choice in this matter." Ganju and Ichigo faced off against the other, ready to engage in their struggle. Ganju unsheathed a crimson handled, short and wide blade and held it up as it reflected on the moon's light.

The village's elder hurried outside. "Stop this fighting, Ganju! Can't you see this man and woman are good Soul Reapers?"

"That's enough! Look, Soul Reapers are Soul Reapers. To me, there is no good or bad."

"You're wrong, Ganju..." The elder whispered as Ganju scoffed.

"Now, get ready!" Ganju yelled as he sprinted towards Ichigo.

Uryū and Orihime noticed as they were worried for their friend. "Not good. How does Ichigo expect to handle him without his zanpakutō?"

Chad was already out the door and threw Zangetsu towards Ichigo, said boy catching it. "I got it; thanks, Chad!" The white cloth unraveled as the owner prepared himself.

"Very impressive; I was wondering when you'd use your zanpakutō. However..." Ganju swung his short sword as it collided with Ichigo's long blade. Sparks flew from the impact as both sides struggled with the other's force. "Don't think that you can win this just because you have the bigger weapon." He drew an invisible dust circle next to the sword, stomping on it to activate a sort of power used on it. It engulfed most of the long blade as Ganju forced it down, shocking Ichigo.

"Sink!" All that was left was a small portion of the wider end and the clothed handle.

"Huh? The ground is gone!" Ichigo said flabbergasted.

"It's like quicksand!"

"Just hang in there, Ichigo!" Asuna yelled as Ichigo was sent back a few yards or more away after being kicked by Ganju. Ichigo wiped his face off as he stood. "Using weird tricks won't help you win!"

Ganju held his weapon high before bringing it down upon Ichigo but said boy quickly grabbed Ganju's wrist and slammed his fist straight in the man's face. This caused him to loosen his hold on his weapon as he held his injured face in pain. Ichigo limply shook his hand while staring blankly at the burly man. "All I can say is that if that didn't drop you, then you are one tough warrior."

Ganju brought the fight up-close as they threw multiple punches and dodged or absorbed the hits. Ichigo took the big man's shirt and judo flipped him to the ground. He slid on his back for a good couple of seconds as Ichigo leaped in the air and landed a hard foot to the now empty space where Ganju was a second ago.

"What's the matter? It's not over yet." Right when Ganju was close to him, a large red clock on one of his henchmen went off, putting them all in a state of comical fear. Ganju attempted to skid to a halt but failed as he tripped and slid on his face before leaping back up with scratch marks on his face and a bloody nose. "What time is it, now?!"

"It's nine already, Boss Man!" The one wearing a pink kimono and the clock on his back said. "This is gonna be bad!"

"What, nine o' clock?" Ganju couldn't believe it. "Come on, we gotta go, Bonnie!" He used his fingers and blew them as a whistle.

"Hm?" Ichigo stood in pure confusion as a large boar jumped over his head, grazing a few of his orange hairs off. "Bonnie?"

Said boar landed in front of her rider but unintentionally blew him away. Ganju did multiple summersaults, a few flips in the air, and ended the performance with his chin sliding against the ground. He finally stopped a few yards or more away from everyone, a deep trail of gravel left behind him. "That's the way, Bonnie!" he smirked as he got up. "I can't play with you right now; come one and give me a ride out of here."

Bonnie dashed forward and struck Ganju so hard that he flew high up in the night sky. But the boar never stopped running as Ganju fell flat on his stomach on the animal's back. He managed to end up facing the wrong way.

Ichigo ran towards Ganju, his fist raised. "What? Hey, get back here!"

"Oh, I'm not running away! Just wait! I'll be back here again tomorrow, and we'll settle things once and for all! You just wait for me, Dandelion Head!" he shouted as he rode farther and farther away from the fight scene. "And try not to turn into fluff and blow away! Let's go, everyone!" he quickly added.

Ichigo temple throbbed in fury as he watched after Ganju. He jutted a finger out in the distance before yelling, "You stupid coward! How dare you –!" Without being able to finish, the rest of Ganju's posse hurried after their boss. Sadly for Ichigo, he was stomped all over and fell face down into the ground as the dust dispersed from everyone else's view. He quickly got up with an accusing finger still directed toward the direction Ganju went.

"That was weird," Orihime said as she and the others stood by their friend.

Uryū adjusted his glasses before laying a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "If you ask me, that was a disaster," he said as Ichigo growled. .

"I'm gonna kill that guy as soon as I find out who he is!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna.**

* * *

"It looks like Jidanbō's wound closed up. I hope he'll be okay when he comes to again," Orihime stated as everyone stood outside, Asuna's arms were crossed over her chest.

"Big bodied men like him have plenty of stamina and strength," Chad said. "I'm sure he'll be fine before long."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "It would take a lot to permanently harm someone as big and powerful as Jidanbō."

The question now is: who exactly is this Kūkaku Shiba we're supposed to be looking for?" Uryū asked as he turned to his friends, hoping to find an answer from them. "As usually, Yoruichi left out a lot of the details."

Orihime held a finger up to her chin. "It would have to be someone Yoruichi thinks could get us into the Seireitei without going through the gates."

"Which would probably mean someone with great skill," Asuna added while latching her hands behind her.

"Wow! I wonder if it's a smart, purebred cat with pedigree papers! I hope so," Orihime stated as she demonstrated each cat she named before turning to the left and did the same. "Or an American short haired type! Or even a Dalmatian!"

"Orihime," Chad started. "Just because it's someone Yoruichi knows, doesn't mean that it'll be a cat. And by the way, a Dalmatian is dog." He corrected her.

"Are you sure?" she asked in slight disbelief. Asuna rolled her eyes and sighed.

It was Uryū's turn to come up with something. Something more realistic other than a Dalmatian. "Judging from the name 'Kūkaku', I'd say we're going to be dealing with a well-built man, probably a powerful samurai warrior." He suggested and Chad shook his head.

"Nah, I think he'll be more of a hermit type master," Chad stated.

Orihime came up with a brilliant idea as she crouched down to draw in the dirt a combination of all their ideas. "Ta da! A hermit type, samurai warrior master with the ears and tails of a cat." Asuna facepalmed shaking her head.

"He looks anything like that then we're in trouble." Chad stated and Asuna nodded her head.

"Aww," she pouted. "How about I draw him with Dalmatian spots instead?" She asked glancing at her drawing.

"Not bad, Orihime, except you forget to give him a cape," Uryū said.

"I always forget something!" Orihime pouted.

Uryū pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose, "What's the hold up with Ichigo?"

"He's inside; should I call him?" Orihime asked while standing up.

He started walking toward the house's entrance and left his companions. "That's okay. I'll go get him."

They watched after him before Orihime thought of another idea. "Now, I have to think up another version of Kūkaku, maybe with a bigger head!" She went back in position as she tried to think of a different image.

"Orihime . . . maybe you're thinking too hard," Chad said, hoping to stop the poor girl from using all of her mental strength.

Asuna glanced towards the direction Uryū went and frowned seeing him standing near the open door in pure shock. "Huh?! What do you mean 'not going'?"

"That's what I said! You guys can go on without me," Ichigo said while resisting to be reasoned with. "I'm staying here to finish my battle with that pinhead from yesterday!"

"That's not an option!" he retorted before he reached forward and grabbed his uniform. "You're coming with us, even if I have to drag you myself!"

Ichigo quickly grabbed something and struggled to stand his ground. "If I don't show up, he'll think I'm a chicken!"

"Who cares what he thinks!?" Uryū yelled as Orihime popped her head in through the open door.

"Hey, what's up? Aren't you two ready to go yet?" She questioned.

"Get in here, Orihime! Help – me – get – him – outta here!" Uryū said while tugging and yanking with each word.

"Leave me alone! I'll beat that boar riding punk quick and catch up to you guys before I –," Asuna winced as Yoruichi leaped into the room, scratching at Ichig's face, leaving three, bleeding scratch marks there for him. There was pure silence before a loud scream was heard from the injured boy.

"What's wrong with you? Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place?!" Yoruichi scolded at the orange haired boy. "Lives are at stake. Rukia's life in particular is in your hands. Surely, you haven't forgotten about that."

Ichigo lifted his body up and went back into an indian styled sitting position.

"You don't have time to waste on foolish grudge matches with strangers! " he continued without needing his input. "Are you ready for the task at hand?"

Once Ichigo came to an understanding of the situation, the group slowly followed behind Yoruichi.

The sun had rose up by now and brought light to the Soul Society. As they were walking, Ichigo stopped as he stared up the blue sky, groaning from the amount of time they had been searching for the house.

"Looks to me like we're heading out to the empty country side! Are you sure this is the right way, Uryū?" he asked said boy. He didn't hear a response and repeated himself. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Just be quiet!" Uryū snapped. "I'm following the elder's map, and according to this, we're almost there. If you don't like the way I'm guiding us, then why don't you take over, Great Leader?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad; I was just wondering," he mumbled as Asuna chuckled behind them.

"Kūkaku Shiba is probably the type of master who likes to keep his identity secret by hiding away out in the wilderness!" Orihime piped in cheerfully.

"That would make sense, but it's not the case, here," Yoruichi said. "Living in these types of surroundings is Kūkaku's personal preference. The fact is, Kūkaku moves frequently, but the houses themselves always look much the same." They started up a grassy hill and resumed the conversation. "I guarantee you'll know it's the house when you see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop. He didn't like where this was going.

"You'll see soon enough. Just wait." A few more steps taken later, Yoruichi sat down as they reached their destination at last. "Ah, it looks like we've arrived." He waited for their reactions from each person.

"What?!"

"No way!"

Oh, it's fantastic!" Only Orihime would say that.

"Hm?"

"Like I said, you'll know it when you see it," Yoruichi must have been having fun messing with their heads.

Ichigo and Uryū stared at the small house with two, giant stone hands holding a red banner with Kūkaku's name written on it. "What kind of person would want to live in a house like that?"

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he sure doesn't care about keeping his identity a secret!" Uryū added. "And building houses like this one . . . It's no wonder why he doesn't live in town anymore!"

Asuna sighed shaking her head and crossed her arms.

"I bet he's not allowed to live in town anymore!"

"Hm," Yoruichi ignored their comments as he stared at the home. "So, this time the banner is held up by giant, human arms. That's actually quite clever, don't you think?"

Asuna nodded her head. "I think its perfect," she stated smiling.

"That is one word for it, I guess . . ." Uryūcontinued to gape in shock as he sweat dropped.

"But, not the one I was thinking of. . ." He finished.

"Come on, let's go." Asuna called towards the group as she followed behind Yoruichi.

Noticing that Uryū and Ichigo weren't following Yoruichi turned towards them. "What's the matter with you two? Hurry up!"

"Alright," Ichigo speed walked ahead of them before pausing and tured towards Uryū. "Oh, and Uryū, you better not tell anyone I went into this place, or you'll pay for it!"

"Don't worry about that," he said while catching up with the others.

"Halt, strangers!" two men shouted and the group stopped and glanced up seeing two men.

"Who dares trespass here?" one man wearing mostly yellow asked for the other to answer.

"Foreigners from the looks of it, and two of them are Soul Reapers!" The two jumped down from their place on the stone hands as they crossed their muscular arms. They narrowed their eyes at them in wonder of their group mixture.

"Very suspicious. . . I, Koganehiko," the one started.

"And I, Shiroganehiko," the other one continued.

"Cannot allow you passage inside this building!" they both ended together.

Ichigo's grip on his sword tightened in annoyance of this hindrances popping up every time they would come close to an important place.

"Begone!"

"Or advance now, and be killed for your insolence!"

"Crap, more gatekeepers," Ichigo mumbled. "This Soul Society is just one annoyance after another."

"Hm?" the burly guards noticed something pop out from behind Ichigo and Asuna watched their eyes widened. "Master Yoruichi!"

* * *

"A descending staircase right from the front door?" the Uryū thought aloud. "Now, that's just weird."

"Kind of makes you wonder how they get to the upstairs, huh?" Orihime added while she indeed wondered this exact thought.

Koganehiko held his head high as he spoke to the feline that followed from below. "A thousand apologies for not recognizing right away that it was you, Master Yoruichi. We had no idea that these trespassers were your servants!"

"It's my fault. I should have sent word ahead that my companions and I were on our way here." Yoruichi stated and Koganehiko laughed as they finally made it to the bottom.

"You're too kind, such generous words from such a great person." He stopped as ge turned to face them, "Please, wait here while I announce you're arrival," he said before communicating through the doors. "Master, we have visitors!" A short silence followed after.

"Now, you may enter." Koganehiko went on his knees as he opened the doors, revealing a woman resting on a few pillows in the empty room.

"Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Yoruichi?" the woman said while leaning against the purple pillows. She had long, messy black hair that was covered in bandages that parted in half at her back. Her busty chest was exposed through the provocative robe she wore, a black symbol on the center. She wore a white skirt and had more bandages on her feet. A small sword was attached to her wooden right arm as it too had bandages wrapped over its shoulder. Her left arm bore a black tattoo proudly on its upper section.

This entire appearance had completely struck the teenagers. "K – Kūkaku is. . ." The only one that was calm about was Asuna.

"A woman?!"

"You assumed it was a man, but I never told you that," Yoruichi said as he turned to the astonished teens and child.

"I see you brought a bunch of brats with you," Kūkaku said as she looked over the party her eyes widening slightly when she found herself staring into Asuna's eyes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Asuna Kuchiki," the group found themselves staring from Kūkaku to Asuna. "I never imagined that a noble such as yourself would be associating yourself with them." Asuna's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Excuse me?" She asked and Kūkaku's eyebrows pushed together and she laughed.

"Well, it seems that you don't remember who I am but I do remember you, little girl. Tell me Yoruichi, what is a Kuchiki doing in my household?"

Asuna stared at surprise at the woman, her eyes widening. "I shall explain that," the feline stated. "First though, I have a favor to ask of you, Kūkaku."

"That is usually the case when you look me up, Yoruichi. Is it dangerous?"

The feline took a moment to answer with a simple, "Probably."

The woman smirked as she gave a short laugh. "It's been a long time since we talked like this . . . Well, well, my friend, lucky for you, I enjoy danger!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna.**

* * *

Asuna sat silently beside the group, awaiting the reply of Kūkaku as Yoruichi explained her situation and as well as Ichigo's situation and all the while Kūkaku kept her eyes on Asuna's form, making the girl even more nervous.

**What did she mean by noble? Does she despise me because of my last name, Kuchiki? Have I done something wrong in the past that made this woman hold a grudge against me?**

These thoughts bothered her to no end, her grey eyes staring intently at the ground. "Ah, what the hell; I'll help ya out." Asuna glanced up in surprise.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you can help," Yoruichi thanked the woman.

"I did have a few other reservations, but with Urahara involved, how can I say no? But," she stood up with her pipe lazily resting in her hand, "While I do trust you completely, I'm not entirely sure about these kids accompanying you, especially her," Kūkaku pointed a finger at Asuna. "So, I'll be sending an overseer to keep an eye on you." Asuna's hands clenched as she grinded her teeth.

"What overseer?" Yoruichi questioned as Kūkaku made her way towards a set of shoji doors.

She shrugged. "Well, he's actually my little brother. He's kind of an idiot and not all that useful, but he'll have to do." She stated before knocking on it.

"Hey in there. You ready?" She started and Asuna didn't hear the reply but Kūkaku simply finished. "Alright I'm opening the door now. So behave." She warned.

The doors slid open and Asuna's eyes widened when she found herself staring at the form of Ganju. "It's an honor to meet you. My name is Ganju Shiba, and I'm pleased to be of service!" The moment he raised his head to see who he would watch over, he recognized everyone in no time.

Asuna glanced around seeing everyone's shocked expressions and laughed silently. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Ganju.

Moments seemed to pass and suddenly Ichigo and Ganju jumped up, pointing fingers at each other yelling.

Kūkaku glanced between the two, confusement evident in her eyes. "Huh? You two already know each other?" She questioned but was met with silence.

The next thing everyone knew, a brawl between Ichigo and Ganju broke out, everyone just watching on in surprise. Asuna sighed under her breath as she shook her head.

"I knew this was gonna happen," she mumbled shaking her head in disbelief as she watched them both practically destroy Kūkaku's house. The said woman merely watched them with wide eyes, not exactly knowing what to do as she simply continued to puff on her pipe.

Asuna's eyes merely widened when Kūkaku's pipe was knocked from her grasp, her eyes twitching in annoyance and she seemed to get more angrier when her pipe met an unfortunate fate as it was snapped in half.

The woman yelled out in anger, a sudden ball of yellow energy appearing in her hand before she lunged forward, her arm shooting out and impacting on the ground and everyone quickly hurried out the room and outside the house, trying to avoid the attack that sent Ichigo and Ganju flying backwards.

"Did she have to wreck the place just to stop them?" Uryū questioned once it was clear to go in. Everyone stared in wonderment at the annoyed woman.

"Atleast we know why this lady has to change houses so often." Chad commented as Yoruichi sat perched on Asuna's head.

Orihime's eyes were comically widened. "Extreme makeover." She stated as her hands were pressed against each other.

"What's the matter you idiots?!" Kūkaku demanded, her tone filled with anger. "I autta' rip you a new one for being so damn stupid." All the while Kūkaku was stomping on Ganju's head. "At this rate, you two are going to screw up this entire mission. And not to mention, you have already destroyed my house!"

Ganju grumbled under his breath. "Aw but sis-," receiving another kick, Kūkaku shook her head.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" She snapped a tick mark appearing on her head before she turned her head sideways, staring at the group who was peeking behind the door. "You got something to say?"

"No nothing at all." Everyone replied as Ichigo slowly looked up, his eyes widening when Kūkaku approached him, a sweat drop forming on the side of his face as the woman grabbed him by the hair before pulling him up.

"Listen you idiot! Your in my house now. If you don't like the way I do things here then get the hell out." Beads of sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as his face was in a comical like fashion. "Any questions?"

"Nope. I'm just fine with it." He answered and she grinned at him.

"Okay then", she let him go and took a step back. "I'm glad you understand." She said and turned towards the group, walking the opposite side of them.

Ichigo crawled towards Ganju as he fell to the floor. "Your sister is a real piece of work."

Ganju merely nodded. "I know."

"Alright. Everyone on your feet!" Like speeding bullets, the latter that was on the floor stood on attention. Asuna hid a grin behind her fist and giggled lightly.

"Koganehiko, I want you and Shiroganehiko begin the preparations outside! Understood?" Koganehiko nodded his head answering with a 'Yes, Ma'm' and hurried ooff.

Kūkaku turned to the rest of the group. "Now for the rest of you, I want all of you to gather up your crap and follow me."

Following behind the woman, Kūkaku led the group down a long corridor, that was lighted by bright lights. "How can I be so bright down here? I didn't notice any generators near here?" Uryū asked as he glanced around.

Kūkaku pointed a finger at the lights. "Lots of Firefly Creeper Vines. I keep them growing along the walls and on the ceiling." She replied.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that," Uryū confessed. "Is that a plant that only grows here in the Soul Society?" He asked but the woman didn't answer him as they then stopped in front of a metalic door with red japanese words painted on it.

"Alright here we are." She announced as Uryū noticed that she was ignoring him. "Ganju, open the door."

Said man nodded and hurried towards the door and aiming to open it as Uryū appeared beside Kūkaku. "I said-" he was cutt off as Ichigo placed a hand over Uryū's mouth and yanked him back.

"Get your hands off me!" The Quincy snapped and Ichigo ignored the threat, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Just keep cool." Asuna rolled her eyes lightly as she crossed her arms behind her back as she watched Ganju open the door.

It revealed a dark room, the light of the corridor peeking threw as Asuna saw a black pillar in the middle of the room.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo questioned as everyone stared at the object.

Uryū nodded as he added, "Its huge." Everyone stopped as Kūkaku continued to walk towards the object.

"You can quit worrying about getting through the wall." She called towards the group. "With this launcher, I'll get you all in the Seireitei," she pointed upwards. "-through the air."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, even Asuna was wide eyed. "The air?" They questioned and Kūkaku grinned at their expressions.

"Or my name is not is Kūkaku Shiba," she placed a hand on her hip and turned towards them. "Fireworks expert of the Rukon District."

Ichigo raised a eyebrow. "Fireworks?" He questioned as Kūkaku grinned at them.

"That's right." She said before craning her head upwards. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Raise it up now!"

As she said this, the floor started shaking and moving beneath everyone's feet. Ichigo glanced around as Asuna merely stood there with her hands behind her back, her grey eyes observing everyone's reaction.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded as Orihime stared with wide eyes.

"I don't understand this." She replied as Uryū and Chad merely took a defensive stance, making sure they didn't fall.

"Its the floor," Uryū yelled. "Its going up!" Asuna rolled her eyes. It was so obvious but nonetheless it was very impressive. Glancing up, Asuna merely blinked as the ceiling started opening, the sunlight streaming down upon them.

"Is this for real?" Ichigo questioned as everyone but Yoruichi and Asuna gasped in wonderment as they were raised from below.

Kūkaku approached the group a grin on her face but it seemed to slightly dwindle when she noticed a certain grey eyed girl standing aside looking as calm and emotionless, a look that reminded Kūkaku of the girl's father but she pushed that aside. "So," she started. "Did that scare you kids?" She questioned smirking. "This is my one and only enhanced fireworks launch pad."

Ganju appeared in front of her, throwing his fist in the air. "And that's the Flower Crane Cannon." He announced before hurdling forward as Kūkaku's foot planted itself on his back.

"That was my line." She snapped as smoke emitted from his scarf covered head as he lied faced down on the ground.

"Huh? Left you all speechless, didn't I?" She questioned as Uryū simply spread hims arms lightly beside him.

"I know you're supposed to be some kind of pirate technical wizard, but I'm still not fully convinced of it. The idea of shooting us in the air is completely –," a clear, spherical ball was thrown square in his face. He fell back with a broken lens as the ball landed in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo stared at the ball in his hand and looked up at Kūkaku. "What's this?" He questioned as Kūkaku pointed a finger at the crystal ball.

"Its a Reishūkaku or Spirit Core." She replied. "Place your palms on it and concentrate your spirit enegery." She announced as Ichigo frowned.

"Hmm? Like this?" He questioned as he tried to do as Kūkaku instructed but found himself unable to do so. He seemeed to struggle for a while and finally quit.

"Can someone show me how to concentrate my spirit energy?" He questioned as Kūkaku stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh? Any Soul Reaper should easily be able to do that." She replied holding her hand out as a ball of blue energy formed in her hand. "So you should know how to use your spirit energy to do this."

"Well actually", Kūkaku glanced to her left and stared at the black feline who spoke. "He's the Substitute Soul Reaper I was telling you about earlier and he can't use spirit energy at all." Yoruchi informed as Kūkaku then glanced at Ichigo who was still trying to concentrate his spirit energy.

Kūkaku glanced at Asuna and narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you try, noble one?" She questioned in a taunting manner. The girl merely sighed sadly under her breath and nodded. "Ichigo, give the Reishūkaku ball to Asuna." She commanded at the boy merely blinked as Asuna merely took the crystal ball from him, his eyes slightly widening when he noticed a single tear fall from her eye.

The girl walked up the steps not looking once at Kūkaku and turned towards the group. She placed her palms on the Reishūkaku and concentrated her spirit energy.

Not seconds passed when a blue barrier surrounded her, the group gasping out in surprise as Kūkaku stared on a little wide-eyed. "Now would you look at that," Yoruichi commented. "It seems as though she did it Kūkaku. It seems as though she isn't as hopeless as you said she was."

Kūkaku sighed under her breath and tapped the dome and turned towards the astonished group. "This here is the cannonball. Now pay close attention everyone," Kūkaku stated as she stared at the group, Asuna standing perfectly still in the blue dome, her eyes closed. "You may think that the only thing guarding the Seireitei is that barrier, then you are dead wrong. It isn't nearly that simple. That barrier is made of a stone known as Seki Seki. Its rare even in the Soul Society. This is a fragment of it," Kūkaku stated as she took out a small brown pebble and placed it on the ground before crouching down and used her good hand to smash it and dust formed around as it made impact.

"As you can see," she started as everyone observed the small crater the Seki Seki made. "It completely repels spirit energy. There for its impossible to smash threw the barrier with spirit energy alone. And even when cut into a small piece such as this," Kūkaku picked the Seki Seki and everyone watched the small pillar give way where it once stood and crumbled. "It emits a wave of that breaks down spirit energy from all sides. Which means that the Seireitei has a spherical barrier that surrounds them. It not only protects them from the sky above but even from the ground below. That's why we use this!" Kūkaku once again knocked on the blue dome making Asuna's eyes open.

"This cannonball is a special hard spirtual penetration device that I invented. In other words, if all five of you combined put your spirit energy into this Reishūkaku, you can create a cannonball strong enough to break through the barrier, then I'll use the Flower Crane Cannon to shoot that cannonball into the sky, and it'll punch a hole straight through the barrier. Any questions?" she turned to the rest of them as Ichigo stared at her with a dumb look.

"Well,"

"Alright then," Kūkaku announced. "Take them down to the underground training room so they can practice concentrating their spirit energy," she snapped her fingers to summon her guards as they complied to her order and comically picked everyone up, and threw them over their shoulders. "Get them outta' here."

Kūkaku added one more thing as the two guards carried them off. "Listen you guys. If one of you lose concentration, you'll blow up on the spot."

Ichigo stared at her with wide-eyes. "What? You never mentioned that!" He yelled as they were carried of in the distance.

"Kūkaku?" Said woman blinked and turned towards the owner of the voice, finding herself staring into Asuna's grey eyes the woman raised a eyebrow but found herself speechless when the girl glanced at the ground. "I wanted to apologize if I have done something to offend you in the past." The girl placed the ball on the ground and before Kūkaku could say anything, Asuna simply flash stepped away.

"You shouldn't give her such a hard time, Kūkaku." Yoruichi stated as the feline simply started walking towards the house, intent on talking to Asuna. "Its not her fault."

And as the group prepared to concentrate their spiritual pressure it was time to reveal an ultimate surprise.

* * *

The Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru found himself standing in front of the doors of Squad One, a familiar grin on his face as the doors finally opened.

"So, you're here," boomed the Head Captain as Ichimaru stepped into the room, "Captain of Squad three, Gin Ichimaru."

"An unexpected summons. Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd, the Captains who control the Soul Society, all here just for me? Or am I mistaken?"

He walked in further and glanced at the empty spot where Captain Jūshirō Ukitake should stand.

"I see the Captain of Squad Thirteen is absent. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"He's not feeling very well," replied Kaname Tōsen, the Captain of Squad Nine.

Gin frowned in mock concern. "Oh, not again, I hope he gets well soon."

"Quit joking around!" snapped Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad Eleven. "Ya know that's not the reason you were summoned here. It's my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka by yourself, didn't you? And I also hear that ya failed. Explain yourself! Ya shouldn' have no trouble dealing with four or five Ryoka without backup!"

Gin turned towards him with a mocking smile. "I see, so you're saying that they survived? Well, I was under the impression that they were dead, but I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

"Stop all this monkey buisness right now," Mayuri snapped coldly. "There is absolutely no way captains, such as us, could fail to instantly tell whether an opponent's spirit has ceased to exist!"

A certain white haired Captain groaned. "Oh no. Not again. Old fools caught up in stupid bickering." He muttered as Gin rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you not see, your pity accusations seem to imply that I let them go on purpose?" inquired Gin politely, and it was enough to make Mayuri's temper flare.

"That is exactly what I'm saying!"

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi snapped and stepped forward threateningly. "Can't you see I was talking to him first-"

"What did you say to me!?"

The two men squared off, but before it could go any further the Head Captain intervened.

"Stop! Enough with this foolishness. I think the true reason for what you have been summoned here to stand in front of your peers have made abundently clear. It is the fact that you acted alone. That covers also the fact that you also let me to believe the target had escaped. So then, how do you defend your actions, Ichimaru?"

Gin grinned widely as the moments seemed to pass. "I cannot", he replied. "You see I'm not going to stand here and make excuses but I saw something really shocking when I encountered the Ryoka." Gin announced as he cocked his head towards the Captain of Squad Six.

"And I do think this will be some shock to Captain Kuchiki if I might say", he rubbed the back of his neck as he gained the attention of said Captain. "I'm finding it hard to believe myself."

"What are you blabbering about, Ichimaru? What could make you possibly think that I am in the slightest-," silence filled the room as Gin's words reached their ears. He turned his body towards the silver haired Captain. "What did you just say?"

Gin sheepishly smiled. "I think you heard me correctly. I couldn't help it, really. I was distracted because there was rather someone very interesting in the group. But when I heard that voice," Gin thought for a moment as her familiar eyes flashed in his mind and he snapped his fingers. "I didn't believe it at first but it was all so clear."

The Captain's hands clenched tigthtly beside him, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I can see the resemblance between you two and there is no mistaking that the one I saw was," he waited for a pause of effect. "-indeed Miss Asuna Kuchiki."

Before anyone could even react upon what they have just learned, the sound of the alarm went through the Seireitei. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads get into positions. I repeat. Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads get into positions."

But one thought remained on certain Captain's mind and at that second, and moment it was the only thing that occupied his mind.

**Asuna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna.**

* * *

Sitting with her legs tucked behind her, her hands placed in her lap she observed the current situation as Ichigo leaned on his knees while he breathed heavily, beads of sweat on his face. Nobody spoke a word.

It seemed hours had passed and Ichigo was the only one who had yet to concentrate his spirit energy.

The door slid open and one of Ganju's henchmen stood in the doorway, an apron around him and grasping a spoon. "Excuse me Boss Man. I'm sorry to interupt what your doing but dinner is ready."

Ganju's ears perked up and he looked towards the group. "Hey guys listen up, why don't we take a break. Dinner is ready. I bet you guys are starving." He announced.

Uryū stared at him. "I suppose we could eat." He replied as Ganju stood up and approached them.

"You didn't get to eat in the Rukon District, did you? Well those guys over there," he rubbed his chin. "Don't know how to use their spirit energy so their not hungry. So why don't you four go and eat." Ganju suggested and Uryū glanced towards Ichigo.

"But what about-,"

"Nevermind about me," Ichigo announced as he breathed heavily. "Go on ahead and eat. I'll join you guys when I'm done." He finished as Uryū stared at him.

"Alright if your so sure, then I guess we will." Chad nodded in agreement and started walking towards the door. "Come on, let's go and eat Orihime, Asuna." Uryū turned his attention towards Orihime.

Orihime turned towards him. "Oh, Uryū. I'm not hungry at all yet, so I'll just hang out here for a while." Asuna stared in amusement, still unmoving from her position and watched as the girl's stomach protested. She waved her hands nervously. "Busted! I'm fibbing," she patted her stomach. "Maybe I am hungry. Oh this is embarrasing." She muttered but it seemed Ichigo's voice brought her out her funk.

"Orihime. Go on. Its okay, I'll be fine." The girl stared at him and sighed.

"I know that, its just that I want to stay and practice some more, besides I'm not really that hungry. Really-"

Ichigo sighed under his breath. "Orihime," his eyes softened slightly. "Please. Do it for me." This seemed to hit the girl hard as she stared at him.

She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Okay. I'll do it," she rubbed her neck. "Just because your asking me so niceley." She laughed nervously before hurrying off when Uryū's voice reached her ears.

The door slid closed as the only occupants were Asuna, Ganju and Ichigo. Ganju was the only one aware of Asuna's presence as she sat next to him, her knees tucked against her chest.

"Ganju," the girl started catching the attention of the man sitting beside her. "You can go on ahead and eat, I'll help Ichigo."

He opened his mouth to protest but the girl merely stared at him with those grey eyes that reminded him of her father and nodded silently before standing up.

He glanced back at Ichigo a last time before walking out the door, sliding it close. She flickered her gaze back towards Ichigo as his groans and grunts reached her ears.

**He's so dedicated. But his trying to hard,** she thought as he breathed deeply, his eyes wide as the crystal ball rolled across the room. Standing up, she grabbed the crystal ball and approached him.

"Kurosaki," the boy blinked in surprise as he glanced up seeing Asuna smiling down at him. "Your trying to hard."

He stood tall as she handed the ball to him. "Asuna, what are you doing here? Why didn't you go with the others?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." No growl escaped her stomach as his eyes narrowed at her, a flashback running threw his mind when he remembered the single tear that rolled down her cheek. He blinked at her as she took the ball from him and stepped in front of him.

"Your trying to hard. It will never work if you try and force it." She stated as Ichigo he stared at her. "You must remain calm, you must stay calm." She closed her eyes and concentrated her spirit energy, a familiar blue dome surrounding her instantly and all the while, Ichigo noticed her relaxed and calm stance. The dome dissapeared and she opened her eyes and stared into his.

She handed the Reishūkaku ball to Ichigo. "Now you try." He sighed and stared at the ball, her words repearing over and over again in his head.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, keeping calm and relaxed as she instructed. Her eyes briefly widened when his spirit energy began to materliaze the perfect shape of the cannonball but her breath caught in her throat when it started to get out of hand and suddenly his spiritual energy exploded around the room, sending the girl stumbling back.

She didn't notice when Kūkaku ran into the room, staring wide-eyed at Ichigo. "You stupid idiot! Concentrate your spirit energy!" Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction and with determination, the ball began to shrink before forming into the familiar sized ball.

He glanced around, inspecting the ball and grinned. "I did it!" He yelled with a smile and glanced towards Asuna, his eyes widening slightly when she smiled brightly at him, throwing him a thumbs up but she seemed to drop his smile when the sphere began to falter.

"Eh?" With a blank look on his face Ichigo stares at Kukaku while the ball began to break and with one final crack the sphere, along with Ichigo, exploded. All that could be heard was his screams as his slightly smoking body is left twitching on the floor.

Asuna hid a grin behind her fist as Kūkaku stomped on Ichigo's head. "What are you?! Friggiin' deaf or friggin' stupid? Remember I told you if you don't concentrate your gonna blow up." He groaned lightly.

"Yes. Yes you did." He confirmed as Kūkaku got up and huffed loudly. She turned to face Asuna, a serious look on the woman's face had the girl taking a step back, her eyes closing as her head fell.

"And don't play little miss innocent, Kuchiki. Your just as guilty," Kūkaku started as she jabbed her finger in Ichigo's direction before a slight smile spread on her lips. "But whatever you did, great job."

Everyone stared at surprise at the woman's sudden compliment and Asuna merely stared on. "Your not as bad as I thought, kid." And for the first time, Asuna felt relief wash threw her body at the woman's words.

Maybe things were still looking good for her, she just hoped it would be the same for whatever was behind that wall.

Orihime then glanced at the black feline sitting calmly on the floor, her eyes slightly wide. "Yoruichi, your back." Said feline walked into the room and approached Ichigo.

"So Ichigo has finally succeeded into forming a cannonball, has he?" The feline questioned as Ichigo laid snoring on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ganju questioned as everyone frowned.

Yoruichi scoffed. "Heh. Nothings wrong with him," the cat informed sitting in front of Ichigo. "He's just sleeping it off. I need to rest of you to can and sit over there." Everyone continued to stare on. "We haven't got much time before we begin our mission. I'm going to tell you now what you can expect once we're inside the Seireitei. You must remember that-", Asuna's eyes widened when Yoruichi suddenly screamed out and everyone couldn't help but sweat drop when they saw Ichigo's hand wrapped tightly around Yoruichi's tail and it took all four of them to free the poor feline but by the time they freed the feline's tail, it was too late.

Everyone went on their own way as they left the room, leaving Ichigo to sleep it off and it wasn't much longer when it was time to finally leave.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the launch pad of the Flower Crane Cannon. "Very well. Are we all here now?" asked Yoruichi as the feline merely looked upon the group.

Ichigo blinked as he glanced down at Yoruichi's disformed tail. "Hmm? What happened to your tail Yoruichi? It looks like one of those flexible toothbrushes." Ichigo pointed out as everyone stared at him wide eyed, their mouths hanging open.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?" Yoruichi asked with a red angry aura surrounding him.

(A/N: I will be refering to Yoruichi as a he from now on.)

Ichigo blinked simply as he stared at Yoruichi. "Uh… uh, no. Nothing. It's a perfectly wonderful, beautiful tail." Ichigo said with a pale look on his face.

"Don't you remember that you were the one who did that?" Uryū whispered in a low tone as Ichigo merely raised a eyebrow.

"Huh? I did?" Ichigo asked in a confused tone and Asuna sighed.

"After you created that cannonball, you fell asleep and grabbed Mr. Yoruichi's tail. It took the four of us to get you to let go, and by then it was too late." Uryū said while Yoruichi wasn't very happy about it.

"My tail. My pride and joy. Ruined." Sobbed Yoruichi before walking off.

"I highly recommend avoiding that subject from now on." Uryū admitted and the orange haired Reaper nodded.

"Yeah. Got it." Ichigo said while sweat-dropping.

"Hey, wait. Why isn't Ganju here with the rest of you?" asked Kūkaku questioned glancing around. Asuna stepped forward.

"Hmm? Last time I saw him, he was with Ichigo downstairs muttering some nonsense to himself." She informed and in the distance they heard Ganju's voice.

"Never fear! Ganju is here!" exclaimed Ganju as everyone turned towards him. "You should know, the hero is always the last one to make his entrance." He finished as Asuna raised a eyebrow at his choice of attire.

"Okay? But what's with that outfit?" asked Ichigo raising a eyebrow.

"Heh-heh. You like it, eh? This is my custom battle costume. It's pretty sweet, right? Save your breath because I'm not lending to you or your black haired friend, so don't even ask." Asuna crossed her arms over her chest, her grey eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm crushed to hear that." Ichigo said with sarcasm laced in his voice before moments passed and Ichigo finally took in what Ganju said. "Hey wait, what battle?! You're not coming!" exclaimed Ichigo. Asuna watched as Ganju stalked towards Ichigo, stopping in front of him, staring him down.

"My big brother was killed by a Soul Reaper!" exclaimed Ganju as everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Ganju, don't you dare." Said Kūkaku as she went to stand up from her position.

"Why don't you listen and let me talk for a change, sister." Ganju snapped and said woman blinked in surprise.

"My brother… he was a brilliant man. He passed the Soul Reaper Academy entrance exam on his first try. At that time, his spiritual power was at 6th class. That's the same level as a lieutenant of the thirteen court guard squads. Then, he finished a six-year curriculum in one year, and he became a member of a squad. In just five years, he became a lieutenant, but he was betrayed by his comrades. His own Soul Reaper allies lead him to his grave. I was still just a kid back then, so I don't remember all the details of what happened, but there are two things I'll never forget. Faces, those two faces. The cruel face of that Soul Reaper as he dragged my brother's mangled body back home, and the face of my dear kind brother, happily giving thanks to that same Soul Reaper. Why did he do that? Why would my brother be so forgiving? To this day, I just don't know. But there's one thing I do know for certain. Somehow my brother never blamed the Soul Reapers, and he never hated them. But how?! Why didn't he hate the fiends who completely destroyed him?! Why did he continue believing in them to the bitter end?!" exclaimed Ganju yelling out his anger before he reached forward and grabbed Ichigo by his collar.

"Somehow, you two seem different than the other Soul Reapers. With everything you two experienced, that's what I think. I think that's what makes you two different, and I think if I go with you, I might discover something important. That's why I've decided I'm going to help you. I'm willing to go along with you into the heart of enemy territory and try to learn what being a Soul Reaper really means." Said Ganju as he let go of Ichigo's collar.

"Oh, Ganju…" Orihime trailed off as everyone stared at the man.

"Our Ganju…" Koganehiko said while crying

"Such a fine man you've become." Shiroganehiko said while crying

"Heh, well it sounds like you've got your mind up about this." Kūkaku stated chuckling.

Moments seemed to pass before Ichigo grabbed Ganju's shirt and hurled him forward. "You and me then." Ichigo said and Ganju smiled smugly.

"You and me." Ganju agreed

"Alright then, are you all ready for the cannonball?" asked Yoruichi and Asuna along with everyone nodded.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Do you know how to make a cannonball?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi and Asuna almost laughed at the question.

"Actually, that's a good question. I guess I ought to give it a try." Said Yoruichi and everyone stared at Yoruichi.

"Don't tell me this is your first attempt." Uryū stated as Yoruichi jumped from the launch pad and approached them.

"Put that down on the floor Ichigo." Instructed Yoruichi.

Once he did, Yoruichi jumped onto the ball, and like Asuna's first time it happened in no time. Everyone besides Asuna stared wide eyed at the feline.

"Hmm, just as I suspected. The task was as natural as breathing in and out." Said Yoruichi as Orihime smiled.

"Wow Yoruichi! In one try you did something that took us forever to learn!" exclaimed Orihime as she clapped her hands, as Ichigo merely fell on his and knees.

"I can see it bothers you, but I don't know why you find it so surprising. You'll learn that there are many things that I can do that are far beyond your reach." Yoruichi said smirking.

"Hey, Ganju. Were you able to master it as well?" asked Kūkaku asked.

He nodded approaching her. "I think so." Ganju confessed.

"Then we'll use Flower Crane Cannon launch method number 2. Alright?" asked Kūkaku and he nodded.

"Very well."

"You better not chicken out and run away in the middle of the launch, you little brat." Said Kūkaku said as she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I would never do that." Ganju confessed as Kūkaku grinned at him.

"Not afraid to lay your life on the line?" asked Kūkaku as Ganju simply shook his head.

"No! No way!" exclaimed Ganju and she stared at him before glancing over his shoulder.

"If you're all ready to go, then the final countdown begins now!" Yelled Kūkaku as she slammed her hand against the launcher, opening it. "Get inside everyone!" Everyone rushed inside the launcher, everyone in a circle form as they placed their palms on the crystal ball.

"The sun will be rising soon. That will be the signal to begin the launch ceremony." Informed Kūkuka. Asuna glanced around the group.

"Now listen, once we're inside the Sereitei, it's important that we stick together. If you should encounter any captains, don't fight them. Don't even think about it. Just run. Our goal is to save Rukia, do you understand? You must avoid taking any unnecessary risks." Everyone nodded their heads and listened on as Kūkaku started the incantation.

"Now is has begun! Pour your spirit energies into the center!" Yoruichi exclaimed as everyone all began pouring their energies into the center of the orb and created the cannonball and with that, Kūkaku yelled the last part and the group was blasted off in the sky.

As they were shot into the sky, everyone sighed in relief. "Somehow, I thought blast off would be more explosive." Ichigo exclaimed as Asune merely shook her head.

"That was only the start, you simpleton." Ganju informed as the cannonball shot towards the Seireitei with speed that had everyone yelling out. Ganju took out the rest of the incantation from inside his robes and huffed.

"These are the directions for the next stage of the launch. The first stage of Flower Crane Cannon number two was just the blast off itself with the initial directional setting. Now we go to the secondary spell, which controls acceleration and axis adjustment. This'll help with the precision guidance. Right, so stay out of my way if you wanna land safely." Informed Ganju snapped.

"Alright, I will." said Ichigo and everyone stared at Ganju as he explained what was to come.

"Now there's just one more thing I have to explain to you all. In order to enter the Sereitei successfully, we have to stabilize this cannonball. That requires keeping the spirit energy output from each one of us at a constant level, and to do that, keep your hands on the crystal in the center so you'll be able to see how much energy the others are releasing, and simply adjust your energy release accordingly. One mistake, and that's it. We'll all die." Asuna gulped lightly.

Everyone agreed as Ganju started chanting. Keeping her calm and relaxing persona, Asuna composed her energy and focused.

"Ichigo, I think you're releasing too much energy." Orihime confessed as she shook slightly.

"You really think I am? Alright, I'll back off." Ichigo admitted and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ichigo, you've gotta lower it a little bit more." Uryū admitted.

"What? Are you kidding me? But I already lowered my output by almost half." He yelled in annoyance.

"Ichigo." Chad warned as Asuna simply stared on, Ichigo's spiritual energy not affecting her in a bit.

"Alright, alright! I'm working on it!" Ichigo yelled as he tried again.

"Would you shut up?! You and your big mouth made me repeat the same line twice!" Ganju snapped as he turned to face Ichigo.

"Don't blame me just because you can't remember your stupid little chant!" Ichigo snapped back as Ganju growled.

"That 'stupid little chant' might just save your precious life if you could just shut your big yap!" Ganju exclaimed before the two of them started banging foreheads.

Asuna sighed under her breath and huffed before yelling, "Cut it out! Both of you! We can't argue at a time like this! We're in big danger here!" Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"She's right. Stop this. You're going to upset the balance of the spirit energy." Said Uryū said but the two continued two argue.

"Hey look, what's that?" Chad questioned as he glanced behind. Everyone else besides Ganju and Ichigo glanced back and Asuna smiled lightly when she saw they were finally approaching the Seireitei.

"It's the Sereitei." Ganju confirmed and everyone prepared themselves.

"We're going to crash!" exclaimed Uryū and Yoruichi quickly snapped.

"The only way to survive this is for you to pour in all the spirit energy you've got!" exclaimed Yoruichi and everyone nodded their heads and poured in everything the had.

The cannonball impacted with the membrane, sparks surrounded them. Asuna's eyebrows pushed together and she grinded her teeth.

"Push through!" Ichigo yelled and that's what happened. The cannonball exploded once everyone was inside the Seireitei as they all but floated in the air.

"What's going on? We blasted through the shield, but we're not falling to the ground. We're just floating here!" Ichigo stated confused.

"Don't get separated! The cannonball was destroyed by the shield, but its residual energy will still hold us up until it dissolves." Yoruichi informed them.

"And what happens then?" Asuna questioned lightly as she simply floated next to Chad.

"It will coalesce into a whirlpool, and then vanish. We must stick together because anyone who gets separated will get blown away by the explosion!" And

as if on cue, the whirlpool was starting up.

"What's going on?" Asuna questioned.

"We're in the whirlpool!" exclaimed Yoruichi as Asuna simply watched on as everyone drifted away. She didn't pay attention to what was happening and simply stared at the Seireiti below.

"Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight! Then don't let go no matter what!" exclaimed Yoruichi bringing Asuna out her thoughts. A hand grasped her shoulder and she glanced up seeing that the arm belonged to Chad.

"Thanks." She mumbled and he nodded before he went to grab Orihime, throwing her over his shoulder. Chad reached towards Uryū but they were to far apart, Asuna's eyes widened and before setting them into determination but Chad seemed to think the same thing.

The two of them shared a glance and nodded before Chad let go of Orihime. Asuna shot towards Uryū as he shot out the whirpool.

Said boy's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned as Chad hurled the boy into Orihime.

"Chad! Asuna!" Was the last thing Asuna heard when both she and Chad were blasted off in an unknown direction.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Chad, Asuna!" He muttered and Yoruichi glanced at the boy.

"No need to worry. I'm certain that they'll both survive the blast. If not for Chad, Asuna would most likely think of a plan." Yoruichi informed as Ichigo merely grinded his teeth.

**Please be safe.**

And as Asuna and Chad were hurdling closer to the ground, Chad's arm quickly transformed. "Close your eyes. This might get ugly." He informed and the girl nodded closing her eyes and with a blinding light, they impacted against the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Asuna. **

**Please Review? It feels like I'm not getting anywhere with this story.**

* * *

Taking cover in the tree nearby, Asuna and Chad watched simply as a group of Soul Reapers inspected the rather large crater left in their wake.

"This hole is huge," a Soul Reaper said in disbelief. "And there's nobody in the crater. So that must mean that their still alive. Go find them!" He commanded the rest and Asuna sighed in relief as they scurried off.

Smoke emitted from Chad's arm as a bird chirped in his ear, sitting happily in content on said arm. "Okay," Asuna glanced at Chad from her position. "So what now?"

Asuna sighed under her breath as she shrugged. "I honestly don't know Chad. I think we are pretty far from the rest of the group and we can't wait it out. They will eventually find us."

Chad nodded his head and thought for a moment. "Then why don't we split up?" Asuna's eyes briefly widened and she turned towards Chad.

"Is that a good idea? Are you sure?" She questioned and he flexed his transformed arm and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm capable of handling myself when I get into trouble and that why we can cover more ground."

She thought for a moment, her hands clenching. "Just be careful." She said before jumping off the branch, landing safely down the ground and glanced up at him. "Good luck, Chad."

With that, the girl flash stepped away, a few leaves swishing in the air behind her wake.

* * *

Its been a few minutes since she left Chad on his own, a small guilt tugging at her heart and she slightly regretted leaving him behind.

"Please don't run into trouble." She mumbled as she found herself flash stepping from rooftop to rooftop, in hopes that she might run into the rest of her friends.

Standing on higher ground, grey eyes scanned her surroundings before jumping down from the rooftop. "I don't think I'll be using flash step. That will attract to much attention to myself." She confessed as she glanced around before turning a random corner, walking wherever her feet took her, her eyes widening when she stumbled back.

"HEY!" She yelled loudly gaining their attention. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU IDIOT!" And as she faced the person who knocked her down, her eyes widened when she found herself facing a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair, small bells hanging from the tips but the most threatening thing about him was the spirit energy that seemed to radiate from him.

A small girl with pink hair sat on his shoulder and she pulled on his sleeve, only then noticing the white haori he wore and her eyebrow twitched. "Just great. Me and my loud mouth."

"Oh look at that, Kenny." the little girl said in a small sweet like voice. "You made her mad." The Captain scoffed under his breath as he observed the annoyed girl standing in front him.

"Heh, you got some nerve gir-", her grey eyes connected with his and his eyes briefly widened. "Well what do you know? Ichimaru wasn't lying when he found you so surprising," he leaned forward slightly. "I can see the resemblance now."

The little girl seemed confused as she leaped down his shoulder and landed on Asuna's shoulder.

Inspecting her face closely, Asuna tried to swat the girl's hands away. "Now that you mention it, Kenny. She looks a lot like Byakushi." A tick mark appeared on Asuna's forehead and she growled under her breath making the pink haired girl jump back and land on the Captain's shoulder.

The Captain grinned at her. "Should I take you to your old man, or should I take you in for being a Ryoka." Her eyes seemed to widen when he mentioned taking her in and with a swift movement, the Captain found himself staring at nothing and glanced up seeing her standing a distance away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Captain but I don't have the time. I'm here for a reason and I will not give in to the likes of you." With that, Asuna flash stepped away, her heart racing as she reminded herself that from now on she would keep her loud mouth shut.

* * *

"That was close," Asuna huffed as she found herself leaning against the wall for support, her heart still hammering against her chest.

"Dammit," she cursed. "I almost got captured for my loud ass mouth." She glanced around the corner of the wall she was in, watching as a group of what seemed to be a group of Soul Reapers from the 4th Division rushed past.

"I should pay more attention to my surroundings. I don't think I'll be lucky next time." Making sure the coast was clear the girl found herself running down the path her feet carried her. "I'm not going to use flash step," she rushed around a corner. "That would catch any unwanted attention."

A sudden spike of spiritual pressure had the girl skidding to a halt, and faced the direction. "Ichigo." Now knowing the direction of her orange haired friend, she started sprinting towards the direction.

"What's that fool doing?" She fussed under her breath as she found herself jumping high in the air, landing on a rooftop before she started running from building to building.

And as she jumped high enough, in the distance she could spot a head with orange hair sprinting and grinned. "Found you."

With new found determination, the girl flash stepped across the rooftop and with a grin, landed a distance in front of the sprinting orange haired teen but her grin dissapeared when his body crashed into hers, sending them both tumbling down the ground, and rolled to a stop.

"Gosh Ichigo", Asuna mumbled as she stood up dusting herself off. "If I knew better I'd say you were excited to see me."

Ichigo huffed, an annoyed expression on his face when he pointed a finger at her. "What the hell, Asuna?! You can't just appear outta' nowhere. You scared the crap out of me," he roared and she smiled sheepishly.

His gaze softened and he stood up, before dusting himself off. "Are you alright? Didn't run into any trouble?" She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

He growled and grabbed her collar before shaking her. "Well?! Answer me?!" The girl gulped and placed her hands over his.

"I ran into a Captain", she yelled closing her eyes. Ichigo's own eyes widened as his eyes quickly roamed across her form, looking for any signs of wounds or bruises and sighed in relief when he found none.

She opened her eyes slightly as he let go off her. "Well I'm just glad your alright." He said rubbing the back of his neck and Asuna blinked at him.

"Why?"

He stared at her with confusement. "Why what?!" She closed her eyes and clenched her hands beside her.

"Why are you so worried about me? Your so concerned for my well being and yet you hardly even know me." He blinked at her as she stared at him.

He frowned and looked away. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why. But I can tell you this," he looked at her with a light smile. "Your my friend. And no matter what, I'll always protect my friends."

Her eyes slightly glimmered with awe and he suddenly groaned in pain and gasped leaning forward. The girl retracted her fist from his stomach.

He coughed and stared hard at her. "What was that for?" He demanded as he stood up from his crouch, holding his stomach.

"Your such a stubborn idiot," she said softly. "Making me all mushie and soft." She shook her head and patted his shoulder. "Come on Strawberry." As she ran off, she couldn't help but smile when she heard him yell behind her.

"My name isn't Strawberry!" But nonetheless, Ichigo sighed as he followed behind her. Asuna glanced at the running teen beside her.

"So where's Ganju?" She questioned and he glanced at her as they rounded a corner.

"We ran into some trouble when we landed from the blast. Ganju ran off the second he saw the chance. The guy I defeated was the third seat of the 11th Division, Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo explained. "And he told me that the other guy that was chasing Ganju was the fifth seat from the 11th Divison as well."

Asuna's eyes briefly widened. "So that means this guy is the fifth strongest from the Captain on deck." Ichigo nodded his head and they continued to sprint down the pathway.

"I know. And if that's the case, I have to rescue Ganju because there's no way he can defeat that guy on his own. But how the hell are we suppose to find him since all I see are these same stupid walls all over the place." He snapped before coming to a halt.

"That's it," Asuna's eyes widened when she spotted a dead end beside Ichigo's direction, a group of Soul Reapers sat there huddled together. "Now I'm really mad." He took a deep breath and Asuna's eyes widened.

"Ichigo don't-" but it wasn't any use.

"HEY GANJU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SHOOT UP SOME FIREWORKS TO LET ME KNOW! YOU DUMBASS!"

She facepalmed and shook her head. "And here I thought I was the lo." She patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is all your fault." He glanced in the direction of the Soul Reapers.

His eyebrow twitched. "That's just great," he stated. "Now I gave us away."

The group shot to their feet. "There he is! The orange haired Soul Reaper!", "You won't get away!", "Let's kill them!", "For the honor of Captain Zaraki! Capture them!"

Ichigo's eyes widened comically before he turned around and ran like a hell, Asuna merely following behind him. "Get them! Their getting away!" As the four pursued them, Asuna grumbled.

"God Dammit!" Ichigo cursed as they continued to outrun the group. "Ganju where the hell are you?!"

Asuna merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is hopeless!" She huffed as they turned another corner. "We will never outrun them!" Ichigo continued running yelling out Ganju's name every now and again.

"Ichigo," Asuna snapped. "You do know that yelling that loud would only summon more of them and then we'll be flooded with them by no time." Ichigo instantly keeped his mouth shut as the men behind them yelled.

"Damn! Those guys are awfully persistent!" Asuna sighed and turned around, and began to run backwards.

"Hey idiots!" They continued to pursue them, yelling out threats. A grin spread on her lips and she thrusted her palms forward. "Bakudō #9. Geki." A red energy bursted from her palms and shot towards the advancing group, the said group yelling out as the red light engulfed them.

Ichigo skidded to a halt and he turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the advancing group that pursued them was now laying paralyzed on the ground. "What did you do to them?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief as Asuna stood with her foot on a man's back, her hands placed on her hips, a grin formed on her lips.

As she was about to answer, the two then glanced up when fireworks exploded into the sky and Ichigo sighed. "He's over there. Well its a little late for that," Ichigo informed as Asuna huffed smiling.

"Come on let's go." With that the two ran into the direction, hoping they would find Ganju along the way.

But fate had a different side and it wouldn't allow them to get to Ganju that easily and soon enough, they were both surrounded by men from both sides -blocking their paths- that Asuna assumed was from the 11th Division because they all had the same cocky attitude.

As the Soul Reapers muttered their threats and taunts, Asuna sighed under her breath but yelled out when they all lunged forward.

She flash stepped away, not wanting to be crushed underneath all those men and winced when they all landed on Ichigo. Pushing them with all his strength, Ichigo managed to hurl them into the air. "Get off! Give me some space you bastards," Ichigo yelled before rushing towards the direction Asuna now stood in and rounded the corner. "So that we can get the hell outta' here."

Asuna stumbled forward as Ichigo's hand wrapped around hers and dragged her alongside him, the mass of Soul Reapers right behind them. "These guys are friggin' everywhere. How many are there of them anyway?!"

Asuna rolled her eyes as they rushed around a corner, stopping when they heard a voice calling their names. "Ichigo! Asuna! Just in time. I can really use the back up right about now." Ganju yelled but his eyes widened when he noticed a even bigger mob of Soul Reapers chasing them as well.

Asuna rolled her eyes as Ganju yelled at them. The two merely ignored them as they slid underneath Ganju. "Ganju," Ichigo yelled as he swung Zangetsu towards the mass of men. "Duck!"

"What are you doing swinging a overgrown blade so close to me you moron," Ganju yelled once Ichigo had hit his said targets, only managing to wipe out a few. "You almost took my friggin' head off." He finished as Ichigo stared at him in annoyance.

"Shut up. I told you to duck, didn't I?" Ganju jabbed a finger at him as he stared at Ichigo.

"What good is a warning if it comes at the same time as the thing your getting warned about?!"

Asuna sighed as she sweat-dropped at the situation. "Guys, I don't think this is the time to be arguing. We have other things to worry about." She said, her grey eyes landing at the group of men surrounding them.

"It seems as though they backed up with your surprise attack", Ganju commented nodding after what Asuna said. "But I have a feeling that it isn't gonna work a second time. And we're heavily outnumbered."

Asuna nodded as she tapped her chin in thought. "We're gonna need a miracle." And it seems as though their prayers have been answered when a figure came stumbling through the crowd before landing in front of the three.

Asuna's eyebrows furrowed together. "Hey Ichigo, Asuna. I think I have a idea of how we can get ourselves out of this place." Her eyes widened when she seemed to catch on what Ganju meant.

"Is that right?" Ichigo questioned thinking the same thing. "Me too."

The figure glanced up and Asuna almost gushed at the cute face the boy made. "So you guys are trying to find a way to get out of this place," he trailed on. "But why would you try to get away from here, unless ofcourse you happen to be the Ryoka everyone is so worried about." He seemed to come to the confirmation at the last end, and knew that it was the last option.

Ganju lunged forward and grabbed the boy's sleeve, Ichigo pointing his zanpakutō at the boy's head. "Now back off and let us outta here," Ganju yelled as the boy seemed confused.

"Or else your little friend is going to be missing some pieces." With that the boy's face went wide as he yelled out, anime tears pouring out his eyes.

"Ahh! Do what they say! Do what they say! Or else I'll be-," it seems as though their little plan wasn't working. Asuna sighed under her breath and rubbed her temples.

"This plan won't work." She mumbled shaking her head and glanced around, ignoring what was happening around her, the girl felt familiar spiritual pressure heading their way.

Chad.

Blinking she turned towards the current situation. "So when it comes to Squad Four,-" she frowned lightly. "-we hate them! So if you wanna kill this one, go right ahead. We don't mind." Asuna's eyes widened at this and she sweat-dropped.

"Wait a minute," Ganju yelled. "Don't you think its kinda cruel recommending death for someone just because they have different responsibilities?" Ganju questioned as Ichigo deadpanned.

"That almost makes sense." He admitted and Asuna rolled her eyes and sighed when the Soul Reapers finally decided to attack.

Just as they were getting ready for a fight, a sudden impact had the side of the wall exploding, sending dust and debris of the wall flying everywhere. "What the hell was that?!" Ganju questioned as Ichigo grinned.

"I don't know and I don't care. What counts," Ichigo said as the three of them turned around running towards the other mass of Soul Reapers. "Is that it just cut the enemies numbers in half."

At last second Ganju grabbed the unknown boy, throwing him over his shoulder as they pushed threw, throwing and taking out every enemy in sight.

* * *

Asuna peeked threw the small space from the door, making sure the coast was clear and closed it before turning towards the three men, her grey eyes landing on the unknown boy.

Ichigo and Ganju were sitting on the floor, discussing things under their breaths. "I'm Hanatarō Yamada." Asuna blinked at the sudden introduction and stared at the boy she know knew as Hanatarō.

"Dude," both Ganju and Ichigo started. "That name is so lame!" Asuna's eyes widened and she turned sharply towards them.

"What are you talking about? I like my name and it most certainly is not lame." He protested and Ichigo deadpanned.

"Well your wrong. Where I come from Hana means Flower and there's nothing lamer than that. Might as well call yourself Blossom." Ichigo stated as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Come on, that's not very nice." Hanatarō stated and Ganju pointed a finger at him.

"Why should we bother learning the enemy's anyway." Not giving Hanatarō a chance to reply, he continued. "And why are you being so friendly, introducing yourself in the first place."

As Hanatarō thought about why he did introduce himself as Ichigo grabbed a hold of Ganju's collar. "Here's another question: what you bring him for?,"

"I couldn't help it, okay. He was just sitting there so I picked him by accident."

"How do you pick something up by accident?! What are you, a garbage man?! You just pick up whatever you see lying on the ground?!"

"Shut up! You didn't notice him until now so what's the big deal."

"Enough with your stupid bickering," Asuna snapped as it went quiet, everyone's eyes on her. "If you two do now stop with your blabbering, you will lead the guars straight to us."

This seemed to get to them and they both instantly shut up. She turned her grey orbs towards Hanatarō and sighed. "Sorry about these two idiots. They do not know the concept of manners." She said before crouching down beside him.

"My name is Asuna. Its a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling warmly at him, ignoring the bickering duo behind her. "Don't mind them," she jabbed her thumb towards Ichigo and Ganju. "Their always like that. Can I ask you a favor?"

Hanatarō sighed and nodded his head. "Since you asked so nicely, why not."

Asuna took a deep breath. "Do you know anyone with the name Rukia?" His eyes widened at the name and he nodded. Asuna smiled standing up.

"Excuse me," Hanatarō started as Ganju and Ichigo glanced towards him.

"Just stay out of this will you? We're doing some serious strategizing here."

"Why don't you just beat it kid? Your not going to be any use to us anyway," Ganju gulped seeing the menacing stare Asuna sent his way. "No offence."

Ichigo nodded. "Good idea-"

"Its Rukia Kuchiki your looking for isn't it?" This seemed to capture his attention and he turned towards Hanatarō.

"I thought so," Hanatarō said confirming the disbelief look on Ichigo's face. "It all makes sense now. The younger sister of the Squad Six, Captain Kuchiki is currently being held as a capital offender. And that means that the white tower you mentioned earlier must be the Repentance Cell." Hanatarō glanced at Asuna and sighed.

And all the while, Asuna's eyes were wide the entire time.

Was she somehow related to the Captain of Squad Six? If so, something told her it wouldn't be a heart warming reuinion.

"If you'll trust me, I can help you. I know a hidden way to that tower."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I merely own Asuna.**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but no worry, I will not become an author who abandons her stories. I have not forgotten and all though this chapter is a little short, I promise that the next upcoming chapters will be a little longer. Also my time has been limited due since I have been busy writing a Transformers Fanfiction.**

**Hmm and I was wondering how the reunion between Asuna and Daddy dearest should go. Hmm, she could stay behind and create a diversion for Ichigo and them to get away when Lieutenant Kira arrives or I could let them reunite when Ichigo goes to save Rukia on the bridge?**

**Decisions. Decisions.**

**I thank to each and everyone who has read, followed and favorited Misguided Angel. I appreciate it greatly and on with my reviewers.**

**MysticalNyla: I am sorry for never thanking you directly. I am glad you find this story interesting and hope it would be so in the future.**

**Guest: Thank you for the wonderful review. You know who you are and I will try to keep it amazing as possible.**

**Howl for the rising moon: I have to say this. I love your name, its unique ^_^ And thank you. I hope you continue to find it amazing.**

**Well that's all. Thanks for the support and now I present to you another Chapter.**

* * *

It seemed as though the hidden way Hanatarō was talking about was the sewer system beneath the Seireiti, and Asuna had to admit she would have never thought about it.

"Heh," Ganju scoffed at the back. "I have to admit, I would have never thought to using the Sewer System." He admitted as Hanatarō nodded his head.

"Yes since it runs under ground through out the Seireitei, we can use it to go any place safely without running into any trouble." He informed as Asuna sighed and glanced around, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't get why something so big is kept a secret from everyone." Ganju inquired. "It wasn't even hid very well under that flagstone."

Hanatarō glanced at Ganju, "Everyone knows that it exist. But they don't use it. No one will ever think about looking for us down here."

Ichigo stared at the boy's head. "How do you know that?" He questioned and Asuna nodded.

"Only a small Squad Four Release and Aid workers, happen to know the layout of these tunnels. So besides me, there aren't many people who know their way around down here."

"Oh I get it. You Squad Four guys have to know your way around these tunnels cause' its a supply round for delivery and aid to different units." Ganju observed as Hanatarō laughed nervously.

"Well," he stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Its not so much a supply route but rather that we're the ones who have to keep these tunnels cleaned up."

Asuna sighed as she stared at Hanatarō with utter respect. "Oh that's a bummer," she stated placing her hands on her hips. "It seems as though Squad Four ends up with more than its shares of demional chores." She exclaimed and Hanatarō nodded.

"Yes that's right." Ganju stared at Hanatarō over Ichigo's shoulder.

"You know. It actually got me feeling a little sorry for these Squad Four losers." He admitted and Asuna glared at him.

Hanatarō smiled. "Oh but it isn't all that bad. There are some advantages too." He laughed nervously and began walking again, Asuna's eyebrows furrowed together when she noticed that Ichigo wasn't following.

* * *

"Hanatarō," Ichigo called and the boy stopped in his tracks. "Why are you doing this for us? Why should our mission be any of your concern?" Her eyes widened and she stared at the orange haired boy. "After all we're still your enemies and instead of the white tower, you could be leading us in a trap." He finished.

"Ichigo," Asuna warned lightly under her breath.

"Before we follow you any further, I wanna know why your helping us?" Ichigo inquired and seconds of silence seemed to pass.

"I know more about you than you think," Hanatarō stared. "From listening to Rukia; she talked a lot about Ichigo Kurosaki." It seems as this new piece of information had said boy's eyes widening.

Hanatarō turned towards them. "Please save her. You've got to," he turned around completely and stared at Asuna, Ganju and Ichigo "Please save Miss Rukia!"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste." He informed and Asuna merely huffed in her breath, her fists clenching beside her and turned around, following silently beside Hanatarō.

Placing her hands behind her back, she closed her eyes, thoughts merely occupying her head as Hanatarō informed them off what happened to Rukia after she was captured.

It bothered her that she still couldn't manage to remember anything from her past, and not even hearing Rukia's name triggered anything. Not even the mention of the Squad Six Captain who shared the same last name as her seemed to trigger something.

She found herself leaning against the wall as Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarō sat down to catch their breaths, Ganju and Ichigo listening intently as the boy continued to tell tales from his time with Rukia.

"She told me a lot about the World of the Living. But most of all the stories Rukia told me had one thing in common. It seems she always mentioned this one person in particular. Until one day," Hanatarō sighed as Ichigo stared intently at him.

"An official execution order came for her." Hanatarō sighed as he seemed to remember the flashback of Captain Kuchiki informing about Rukia of her execution. "She sounded so sad when she said those words."

Ganju stared off in the distance. "Sounds like this Rukia is one strange, Soul Reaper. Don't you think?" He inquired as Asuna opened her eyes and turned towards the three.

"Yeah, she's something else." Ichigo said before standing up, gaining the attention of both Hanatarō and Ganju. "And that's why we're going to rescue her."

* * *

Hanatarō peeked around the flagstone, making sure the coast was clear. "Okay. The coast is clear. You three can come up now." He informed as he opened the flagstone. "This is the closest opening to the white tower."

"You can go first, Asuna." Ichigo replied and said girl smiled lightly before pushing herself out, inhaling the fresh air around her she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah nothing beats fresh air after being in a sywer for who knows how long." She commented glancing around, noticing that the area they were in was surrounded in some kind mist she guessed.

"There it is," Hanatarō informed as he pointed upwards and Asuna glanced at the direction. "That's the White Tower." Ichigo and Ganju finally climbed out.

"That might be the closest sywer opening but wow!. We still gotta a long way to go." Asuna mumbled rubbing her neck.

Ganju nodded his head. "You know I got a bad feeling this isn't going to be an easy job." He admitted and Asuna nodded her head.

"The mist is starting to clear. Time to move." He said before the four started moving towards the stairs. As they walked through the mist, Asuna's hand shot forward and she pulled Ichigo back, halting everyone else.

"There's someone at the stairs." She warned them and soon enough the mist cleared a little to show the outline of someone standing on the stairs as she predicted.

She managed to catch a glimpse of long crimson hair tied back into a high ponytail and what looked to be somesort of headgear, from the looks of it, expensive glasses.

"Its been a while," the man informed as he pulled off the glasses. "I wonder if you still remember my face?" Ichigo's eyebrows pushed together.

"Oh you'll be gone and forgotten soon enough." Ichigo replied. "But first I've got a whole mount of payback I got to extract from you. Renji Abarai." He finished as Asuna stood quietly beside her orange haired friend, watching intently as the man named Renji descended from the stairs.

"You've not only remembered my face but my name as well. Your full of surprises." Renji grinned towards Ichigo.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ichigo thanked as Asuna stood aside and frowned.

"Whoa," Ganju muttered behind her. "Who is this guy? His spiritual pressure is on a completely different level from those guys we were tangling with before." He questioned as Asuna glanced back seeing the pale expression on Hanatarō's face.

"N-no. It can't be," she frowned. "That's Renji Abarai. He's the Lieutenant of Squad Six." Her eyes widened and she whirled around, watching as Renji approached them.

"I must admit, I'm surprised to see you. I was certain you would be a dead man after I saw how Captain Kuchiki attack you like that?" She narrowed her eyes and her hand shot forward, grasping around Ichigo's wrist as he took a step towards Renji.

"Wait Ichigo," he flickered his gaze towards her. "Please think about this. He's a Lieutenant, you shouldn't be rushing into things like this." From the determined look he gave her, she sighed and let go of his wrist.

"I don't know how you ever managed to survive that," Renji confessed. "But it seems as though there is more to you than I first believed." The two continued to approach one another and Asuna's eyes widened when the crimson haired Soul Reaper drew his zanpakutō. "But as I told you, I'm going to kill the one who stole Rukia's powers, so this is as far as you go."

"Ichigo! You idiot, think about what your doing?" Asuna yelled as he went to draw his own zanpakutō.

"Because as long as your still alive, Rukia can never regain her powers!" With that the crimson haired Lieutenant rushed towards Ichigo, said boy doing the same.

"What do you care about that when you just sentenced her to death!" Ichigo fully drew Zangetsu from his back and sprinted towards Renji. "I'm going to cut you to pieces!"

Asuna glanced at the two behind her. "I think it's best if we stay clear from this fight." She confessed and turned back towards the crimson haired Soul Reaper and her orange haired friend. "He's got this."

The two finally clashed together, a determined look on both their faces. Both a look that made Asuna shiver lightly. "Now he's doomed!" Ganju exclaimed once Renji and Ichigo clashed once again. "No matter how strong Ichigo might have become, there's no way he can hope to defeat a Lieutenant."

Asuna rolled her eyes. "You have no faith," she muttered. "Its extremely bothersome. And look," she pointed towards the two that were focused on their battle. "I wouldn't bet any money just yet."

Hanatarō nodded. "Yeah I mean take another look. Somethings happening." He informed and the two bickering stopped and turned around, their eyes widening when they saw Ichigo parrying all Renji's attacks and with overwhelimg strength, managed to push Renji across the field and slamming him into a wall.

"Oh wow! Ichigo just pinned Lieutenant Abarai against the wall," Hanatarō said in awe. "Ganju, this Ichigo guy, what kind of a human being is he?" He inquired and Ganju stared on wide-eyed.

"Watching this fight I'm beginning to wonder that myself." He confessed and Asuna merely grinned placing her hands on her hips, silently cheering Ichigo on.

"So tell me the truth, Ichigo." Renji pushed Ichigo slightly away. "Do you actually believe that you will be able to rescue Rukia?"

Ichigo stared at him in determination. "I do." He confessed and Asuna smiled lightly.

"And even if you do manage to defeat me, there are still eleven more Lieutenants left! And then of course above them," he pushed against Zangetsu. "-are thirteen full fledged Captains. You will have to utterly defeat every single one of us to even have a chance of reaching the Tower. You can't possibly believe that you can pull that off."

Ichigo leaned forward, adding more pressure on Zangetsu. "I don't care about the odds. I don't care about how many Captains or Lieutenants there are. I'll defeat them all. Everyone one of them! I'll defeat anyone who makes the mistake of getting into my way."

Renji stared at him. "Where did that all come from? You know this confidence of yours borders on the insane. Such a quality would almost be admirable if it weren't so irrational. So your zanpakutō was changed huh," the crimson haired Soul Reaper inquired. "Its a mistake to think your stronger just because of that."

Asuna's hands clenched beside her as she wathced on with anticipation but gasped out when Renji sent Ichigo flying backwards. "Now, Roar Zabimaru!" Her eyes widened when the crimson haired Soul Reaper activated his Shikai.

"Ichigo! Watch out." She watched with horror as Zabimaru extended, heading towards Ichigo with quickening speed. The said boy's eyes widened as he went to block the attack but found himself unable to as he was pushed back.

"Move!" Asuna commanded and the two behind her quickly complied and ran out the way just in time as Ichigo went crashing through the wall. "Ichigo!"

Following the movement of Zabimaru, she watched as the blade retracted back towards its owner. "You seem to think just because you've fought me once before back there in the World of the Living that now you know my true power, well let me tell you something you amatuer," Renji growled out as he advanced forward.

"Whenever a Captain or Lieutenant ranked Soul Reapers are sent outside, severe limits are placed on our powers, so that we won't inadvertently affect the World of the Living. My strength right now is five times stronger than the first day we met. So no matter how confident you are or how strong you've become, there's still no way you can defeat me." He stated and Asuna glowered.

Moments seemed to pass before Ichigo's voice was heard. "I see. If that attack was suppose to be at your strongest,-" Ichigo stated as he stepped out from the destroyed wall.

"If so, that didn't have any affect on me at all. So thank you. If all I have to worry about is eleven more like that one, then I think I'm going to be just fine, Renji." Ichigo confessed and Asuna merely stared on with wide-eyes as she noticed blood dripping from his forehead.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Renji stated with a grin, and Asuna could only hope that her orange haired friend would make it out alive.


End file.
